Loss Of the Leaf
by JadeDragon927
Summary: After the complete destruction of the Leaf, Naruto left his home running from the people that were the cause of it. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi were the last few remaining ninja that were still trying to protect Naruto. After witnessing the destruction Naruto began to change and hurt, but that didn't stop the hunters from chasing them.
1. CH 1 Prolouge

Please do not copywrite or anything. I own nothing of the sort except for the PC I am writing this on.

random occurrences/explaining the scene

human thoughts

**kurama thoughts**

**"Kurama Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

~~~~~~~~~~~ = Time Skip

Chapter One: Prologue

Naruto stood on the platform looking into the vat filled with a strange liquid. He looked remorseful, as if he was sad of what was going on to the creature inside. If you looked closely you could see the creature barely moving inside, you knew it was alive but it was getting weaker as time passes. He was close enough, he could help the creature. He had to help him. Naruto began to reach toward the vat but just as he was going to touch it he heard the creature in his head.

** "Don't do it kit, if you touch the liquid you will fall in and get stuck here. I cannot lose you to."**

Naruto couldn't stand seeing his friend like that. They have been through so much, but he knew if he let them take Kurama like this it was over. Nartuto began to cry.

"Why! Why would you get out of me! You knew this could have been a trap, ya know. I don't want to be without you Ku..."

Naruto fell to his knees clutching his chest. Kurama saw and felt Naruto's anguish and couldn't do anything about it. All he could do is barely keep his nose at the top of the water and breathe. He knew he was losing more strength as time went by. He didn't want Naruto to see him drown.

** "Naruto, you must go. Go before they get here. You are strong, yes, but they have numbers. You cannot die just yet. I will not see you die."**

Naruto began to edge toward the vats opening, he saw Kurama swim to that side. Kurama, surprisingly showed half of his face above the liquid. Naruto drew his hand and began to pet his snout. After a few seconds he slowly put his hand in the liquid to pet his head. Naruto immediately felt his chakra being sucked from him, weakening him by the second. Kurama saw this and immediately pushed his hand out of the liquid.

** "Don't do that kit! You will lose your strength and eventually get caught. Now run, go away from here. You are on your own now, everyone is gone because of them. You must get stronger to protect those who you care about."**

"HOW CAN I DO THAT! I can't even protect you, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, anyone in the village. I couldn't stop Pervy Sage from dying to them. I couldn't stop ANYTHING!"

He began to cry more, tears streaming down his scarred cheeks.

_**I never knew he was thinking about those people. In the end they cared about him and told him to run, but at first they were all just like the villagers. Except for a few.**_ **"I am sorry kit, I don't know what to say to you about that but I do know one thing. I care about you, you are the only one who even bothered to know more about me, who bothered to talk to me, who only showed kindness when all I showed was hatred. I cannot see you share the same fate as me. Only you can end this. So please, go."**

Kurama began to sink even more now. Naruto seeing this quickly got up and rushed to the opening.

"No please! I don't want to lose you, I can't be without you! KU! KU! KURAMA!"

Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he jumped in. As he sank in the liquid he felt all his chakra going out of him. He knew it was pointless but he tried to swim to the top anyway, all he did was wear himself out even more. Naruto looked around to see where Kurama went and saw him in the middle of the vat. Naruto began to go to Kurama but his strength was going even faster now.

Kurama sensed another being inside of the strange liquid and looked around and saw Naruto thrashing around trying to get closer to him. He looked in horror as he saw his kit slowly lose his strength. It saddened him. Kurama began to inch toward Naruto, being able to move more freely as he had more chakra than Naruto.

As Kurama got to Naruto, Naruto wrapped his arms weakly around Kurama.

** "Why would you do this kit? Now we're both going to die"**

"I am not going to live in a world without you or alone anymore Ku. You should know that ya know."

Naruto smiled weakly with his cute face, Kurama was always more cheerful after seeing Naruto happy like that. Naruto began breathing shallow breaths, clutching Kurama more now while shaking.

_** No. He is going to die before me. He is suffering for me. I cant watch, its to painful. **_

Kurama wanted to get to the top to get Naruto out but he didn't have the strength. Kurama's vision began to fade, he could barely see the top of the vat. They both began to sink. Kurama knew this was it. They would come anytime now to collect their prize, after making sure the jinchuriki was dealt with.

He felt Naruto's grip began to weaken, he turned his head toward Naruto and began to brush his head alongside Narutos in an attempt to keep him alive.

Naruto grip then went completely, drifting off in the liquid.

Kurama looked on in horror as he saw the only person in the world he had ever cared about drift lifelessly, his Naruto, his... Kit.

"**NO, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO**!" He screamed in anger.

His cries could be heard from all around the four great villages. It shook the ground around him and you could feel the vibrations from coast to coast. Everything around him fled in terror as his bloodlust could be felt for miles.

Everything began to get dark. He swam to Naruto and held him close with his tails. All he wanted right now was to be close to him. Kurama began to cry, knowing this was the end of his journey with his jinchuriki.

He closed his eyes for one final time.

Yoooooo, so how about that ending huh. Well I hope it was good. I usually like to leave things like this. Umm if you want me to continue the story I can. Or I can leave it as it is. I will probably put this on a discord server with a link to google drive or something. If you guys/girls have any ideas, comments, concerns, corrections, roasting please leave them in the reviews or something. This is my first Written fanfic. Like I said I can have more planned for the story so if you want more then just comment Yes, or if you want me to leave it then comment No. And of course if you have ideas or corrections then leave them down there to.

Edit: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I dont have wifi and such. I am almost done with it. One of my friends noticed that there were a lot of typo's in the story so I did my best to fix them.

Subject: Loss of the Leaf (Chapter)

Ja Ne!


	2. CH 2 Finding Old Friends

Please dont copyright anything. I own nothing related to this except for the PC I am typing this on.

random occurrences/explaining the scene

human thoughts

**kurama thoughts**

**"Kurama Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

~~~~~~~~~~~ = Time Skip

**Chapter Two: Finding Old Friends**

There was a soft wind brushing his fur as he lay on the ground, gazing across the training field. He could see a young Naruto and Sasuke playing on the tree stumps with Sakura and Kakashi watching them with smiles on their faces. He never knew why Naruto was happy around them, but then again he never understood Naruto's feelings. He began to feel uneasy, almost as if what he was seeing isn't real. Kurama got up looking around noticing the village to the left of the training grounds. He looked back to Naruto and was shocked to see Naruto standing over an almost dead Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura were nowhere to be seen.

** "Kit! Hey Naruto, what's going on. How come I am not within you."**

Naruto then looked up and turned toward Kurama, his face was covered by his hair making it hard for Kurama to know what he was thinking at the moment. Screams could be heard from the village, the screams of babies and children. Their pain could be felt throughout the village. Kurama had a look of confusion, unable to remember what was going on before. He was beginning to panic.

** "NARUTO! Answer Me! What's going on!"**

Naruto moved his hair out of his face. Kurama had never seen Naruto so... dead. His eyes were sunken and bleeding. They were half red half blue with the slits. His face was severely cut up and had blood coming out of his mouth. There was a mixture of blood and tears streaming down his face and his forehead had a slash across it.

"They're all dead, I watched it. I could've stopped this" he motioned to the village that was now in crumbles "I could've saved everyone, if only I wasn't so weak." He dropped to his knees with his head down. "You and I, we could have saved everyone ya know." Naruto looked up at Kurama with a crazy smile "but it's ok now. Because now, im finaly going to die." He held out his arms and fell on his back.

Kurama just watched Naruto with horror. He growled **"No. Your not going to die kit, you still have people that depend on you. Now come on!"** he stepped forward to push Naruto but he vanished. Everything around Kurama vanished and he was alone in the training grounds. **"Naruto!" **Everything began to go black, the ground fading around Kurama. He laid down and curled up, tucking his nose under a paw. **"Naruto, please. I don't want to be alone again." **He couldn't see anything anymore, he could only feel himself fading away again.

A strange man was dragging Kurama, trying not to get any of the poison on him as it would make him pass out due to how little chakra he has. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a hood and a tactical vest that had many tears from previous battles. He had matching white pants with a kunia strap on his left leg and a sword on his back. He wore a hood with gloves to protect himself from the poisons.

"God damn he's heavy, I better hurry up before he wakes again or that will be more trouble than I signed up for."

Once he made it to his campsite he dropped Kurama roughly and went back for Naruto.

"Oi Kanari, make sure you tie it up good quickly. You never know when it will awaken again."

"Ah, whatever Shuni." Kanari lazily said, rolling his eyes.

Kanari got up from his tent and grabbed some strong rope and walked over to Kurama. It took him a while to tie Kurama up since he had just woken up. Once he was finished he stretched his back and walked over to his tent to sleep again.

Kurama slowly began to regain consciousness. He felt something tight around his paws. He tried to move his body but it was too painful to even move, his chakra reserves are almost completely empty. Kanari was already beginning to sleep and Shuni had walked off in the direction they seemingly came from. Kurama tried to remember what had happened to get him where he was now but his mind was still cloudy.

_** What's going on, why can't I move. I can't.. can't remember anything, anything except for a voice. A voice was calling me, it was so familiar. Wait, I fell into a strange liquid. It was... ugh I can't remember. All I know is that it was draining my chakra quickly, then... then Naruto came. Naruto was there, he went in to get me out but the poison or whatever was to strong. I have to get him out before it's too late!**_

Kurama opened his eyes trying to take in his surroundings. His vision was still fuzzy, he could hear the crackle of a fire behind him and someone was snoring. He noticed his paws were tied up along with his snout.

_** Damn, they tied me up pretty good. I cant even break them at my current strength. If I cant even break this, then that must mean Naruto wouldnt even be able to put up a fight. Oh no.**_

Kurama was putting pressure on the ropes, but it seemed like they were specificaly designed for him. It would take a considerable amount of strength to get out of. No matter how hard he would try Kurama was unable to muster the strength to break the bonds. Off in the distance he heard "DAMN! This shit really hurts" followed by some splashing and a loud thud. Kurama grew increasingly worried, knowing that he was retrieving Naruto to finish the job if he wasnt dead already.

He started to mold what little chakra he had to break the bonds. Kurama heard rustling in the same direction. Worried that the capture would do something, Kurama began to crawl as much as he could to get a better view. He snapped a twig and froze. Behind him Kanari rolled to his side and stayed unconsious. He began to crawl once again and saw Shuni standing over a wet and beaten Naruto.

"Monsters like you should just give up, I dont know why you came all this way to save a beast like that. Your so foolish. Your lucky the Heads didnt find you or your death would have been many times more painful." He looked around to see if anyone was watching and noticed Kurama staring right at him.

** "Leave him alone, he's done nothing!" **Kurama muffled through the rope.

"Heh, Im glad your watching this beast. Now you'll know your place to never mess with us. We're called Hunters for a reason." Shuni said with an evil grin. He then turned back to Naruto and pulled out a kunia.

** "NO, Please. I'll KILL YOU!"**

Shuni drove the kunia into Naruto's stomach and dragged it upward, cutting him open.

Kurama snapped.

A wave of hatred and killer intent washed over the land of fire and what used to be the Leaf Village. A few boulders moved in response to this.

** "NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" **Kurama screamed out.

He broke the rope on his paws and shakily stood up, still exhausted but his rage fuleing him. He broke the bonds on his snout as well. His tails flailing out all around the camp, chakra flowing out of him.

** "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Kurama screamed

Kanari woke from his slumber to see an enraged tail beast looking in the direction of his partner. He got up and drew his sword.

"Holy Shit! Please do-"

He was cut off as Kurama swung one of his tails straight at him, throwing Kanari through many trees and killing him.

Kurama then turned his attention to the man that seemingly killed Naruto. Pure anger rolling off of him. He lept forward headbutting Shuni straight in the chest, breaking many ribs and possibly shattering his entire chest. Just as Kurama hit him in the chest Shuni pulled out a small black tanto that had some liquid on it as if he was going to try and block the attack but just dropped it on contact.

Kurama fell to the ground next to Naruto, he crawled to him trying to see if he was still alive. As he got closer he noticed Naruto's chest slowly and stagardly rise and fall as if he was having a hard time breathing.

_** *Gasp* He's still alive, there's time for me to save him. I need to get out of here, somewhere safe.**_

Kurama began to give Naruto some chakra to help heal his wound but since he was no healer and had no knowledge in that field he couldn't do much but stop the internal bleeding. The gash was still bleeding badly though. He slowly put Naruto on top of him, careful not to make him bleed any more than he already is. Once Kurama had set Naruto comfortably on him he set off in search for somewhere to safely lay low.

After some time passed Kurama found a small pond with water flowing into it like a waterfall. He looked past the waterfall and noticed a cave entrance behind it. He scrambled toward the entrance, wanting to hurry and close the wound on Naruto's stomach.

Once he was a comfortable distance inside the cave he set down Naruto as softly as he could. Kurama took off Naruto's overshirt and tightly wrapped it around his stomach. He looked to the entrance of the cave wondering if he should go out for supplies.

_** There's no way I can go out in my condition. Taking them out took most of my energy. I need to find someone to heal Naruto. The bleeding has lessened but without me supplying him chakra its just going to get worse. I must rest, thats the only way I can stay close to him and siphon some of my chakra to heal him.**_

Kurama curled around Naruto and rested his head to the side making sure he had a view of the entrance in case anything happened. He could tell Naruto was in a great deal of pain and it hurt him that he could do nothing to help. All he could do was wait, so wait they did.

Back in the Leaf Village, toward the Hokage Monument, some rubble began to move. Just as a large stone slab was thrown away some wooden beam fell in its place. Then in an instant it was covered in black flames. As quick as it came it vanished in the same speed. In the hole you could just make out someone's arm reaching out and on that arm you could see the symbol of the prestigious clan, the Uchiha crest.

Over in the old campsite where Kurama woke up, Shuni was getting up slowly. Once he got up he had to lean on a tree to keep himself upright. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and he had a hard time breathing.

_ Grrr, that beast hit me good. Nearly killed me. Good thing I lessened the blow by gathering my chakra in one single point._

Once he thought he was ready to set off he grabbed a nearby branch and broke it to use it as a walking stick. He tried to take a step forward but he started to see spots and got very lightheaded and ended up falling back on the ground, he ended up hitting his head on a rock and passing out.

Kurama woke to Naruto coughing roughly. He rose his head and bent over to inspect Naruto's wound. The cut was ragged and looked like it was going to leave a scar, not like Naruto didnt already have scars due to previous battles or his childhood. It had dried up but was oozing a little bit of puss. It looks like it has a infection. That wasn't good. Kurama quickly got up and stretched. He noticed a lot of dried blood on his back, probably from Naruto.

Kurama looked around and noticed everything was smaller than he remembered. He looked down at himself and realized he grew overnight.

_** Huh, I grew while I slept. Maybe its cause I am regaining my chakra. Whatever I just need to keep my size down that way they dont find us.**_

Kurama closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra, the smaller he makes his form the harder it is to control it since his form is purely made of chakra and its hard to keep such condensed chakra that small.

Once Kurama was to a reasonable size of a bear he peeked out of the cave to sense everything around him. He sent out his chakra to scan that part of the forest to look for food and herbs to help heal Naruto. He was able to pinpoint some leaves not to far from the cave and found a rabbit's nest next to the pond they were at.

Hmm, the air seems a bit different than before, more.. crisp_**. How long were we out? Naruto shoulndt have gotten infected if it was just a few hours so maybe it was a day or to. Argg, I don't know. Once he gets up and running we will have to head to a nearby village at some point.**_

Kurama was inwardly thinking as he was walking back to the cave. He snapped around when he had heard a twig snap. He dropped the bundle of leaves and the rabbits he had caught to face the direction of the noise. He sat still for a while trying to listen to the surrounding area. He didn't hear anything again so he thought it was just a wild animal moving about. Once he was sure it was nothing he set off again to the cave.

Once he had made it back into the cave Naruto was in a slightly different position than he was when he left. Kurama walked over to Naruto, setting down the rabbits and leaves on the wall, and bent down. He gently nudged Naruto with his snout.

**"Hey kit, its me. Its Ku. You awake?"** he said while nudging him.

Naruto just moaned in pain, face scrunched up and curled in a tighter ball. Kurama looked at him worriedly, hoping the infection had not gotten to bad while they slept. He got the herbs and began to chew them up, trying to make them into a paste. It tasted foul but he knew Naruto needed it so he pushed through, he had gone through much worse than bad tasting medicine.

Once Kurama had felt it was soft enough he spit it out onto a piece of cloth. He unwraped the clothing around his stomach and placed the herbs around and in the wound, hoping he doesnt agitate it. As he was spreading the medicine around Naruto was groaning in pain and squirming around.

** "Im sorry Naruto but you need this. If it gets any worse you could get even more sick."**

He didn't know if Naruto could hear him but it seemed that he got more relaxed after Kurama said that. Once he made sure he set enough of the herbs on he took the clothing he set out again to clean the overshirt and gather some firewood. Kurama thought he felt someone watching him as he got the wood but he could not sense around him as well as he used to be able to do since he was still recovering.

Back in the cave Kurama made some bedding for Naruto and put the food under some dirt to keep it fresh. He made sure to wrap the shirt around Naruto gently. Once Kurama was done he shot a small tailed beast bomb up to cut a hole in the cave that way it wouldn't fill up with smoke when they cooked the food. It left Kurama more tired then he anticipated. He became increasingly tired the more he moved around.

Kurama laid down and began to watch Naruto sleeping. He laid his head down and began to rest but he felt uneasy. He still had the feeling that something was watching them and he wasn't at full strength yet. After a few minutes passed Kurama fell asleep again.

Just outside the cave Shuni was crouched inside a bush watching the entrance of the cave. His chest was caked in blood from his mouth and his arm was in a makeshift sling. As he was watching the cave he was getting angrier, so angry he started to grip his tanto tightly to the point where his knuckles were going white.

_Grrrr, I can't believe they got away. He shouldn't even be able to have moved the way he did with all the poison he absorbed. Although, it doesn't surprise me that the kid is the way he is now, shoulda killed him sooner then I might've been able to defend myself from the beast. Oh well, at least now I can take care of them at once. First the Beast then the kid._

He slowly got up, wincing from his wounds, and took a step forward the cave. Just then he felt a presence behind him with immense killing intent, not nearly as much as Kurama's but enough that it meant danger. Shuni quickly spun around to face the danger but all he saw was a small wolf. Confused he threw some of his rations away from the wolf and it ran off to eat it.

Shuni gasped in shock when a katana appeared through his stomach. He looked down and slowly gripped the bloody blade. He felt someone closely behind him, probably the owner of the blade that has made its home in him.

"I am quite surprised you survived an encounter with old Kurama, although you did threaten the only thing close to him. Heh, if I was there as well, I probably would have done the same thing. Dont worry I will make sure you survive this, but if Naruto dies I will make sure you will die painfully. To many people have died for him to do the same."

The newcomer then turned Shuni to face him. Once Shuni looked at the man he gasped.

"H-h-how, you should be dead!" Shuni exclaimed

The man then exposed his eyes which shone a mangekyou sharingan and put Shuni into a genjutsu. He brushed his long raven hair past his eyes and dropped Shuni onto the ground.

"I know, but once I felt Kurama's anger I knew I couldn't die just yet."

The man turned around to face the cave entrance and was shocked to see a man walking inside the cave. He wore a black cloak with red clouds and had black hair just like his.

_ No! He's going to kill them. I need to stop him._

Sasuke began to run to the cave but slipped in the water, cutting his arm and hitting his head on the rock. His vision was getting spotty but he kept himself conscious.

_ Grrr, I haven't rested enough. Putting that man under a genjutsu took more out of me than I thought it would._

He began to slowly make his way to the cave.

Kurama woke to a noise just outside the cave. It sounded as if something fell. He didnt even get an hour of sleep. Kurama began to check Naruto's wound. The infection was going down and the cut started to look more healthy. Although it was still going to have an indention in his stomach. He got up to gather some more herbs to see someone at the entrance of the cave.

Kurama immediately stood over Naruto and began to mold chakra. He lowered himself and increased his size.

** "If you know what's good for you, you better leave NOW!" **Kurama growled.

The man simply stood there, seemingly unaffected by Kurama's size and killer intent. Kurama noticed the man was wearing the apparel of the Akatsuki and began to get more anxious. He knew he was in some trouble.

The newcomer grabbed a sword from his cloak and drew it. He inspected his blade before flicking it and looking back at the Tailed Teast and his Jinchuriki. Kurama opened his mouth and let chakra spill out of his body to scare the intruder. Naruto began to feel Kurama's chakra and started to wake up. Kurama looked down to him, the intruder saw this and took the opportunity to step forward but Kurama snapped back to him.

**"Back off, now!" **Kurama demanded.

The intruder stood there, and to Kurama's surprise, he plunged his sword into the stone and went to his knees.

"I apologize for scaring you Kurama-san, I wanted to make sure you and Naruto-san were alive and well."

Kurama was taken aback by how the stranger was talking to and about him.

**"Who are you. How do you know us?" **Kurama questioned.

He just bowed his head and spoke "I am Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, former member of the Akatsuki, and rogue ninja of the Leaf Village. I do not mean either one of you harm, I heard what happened to the village and I set out to find my brother and Naruto."

Kurama was surprised, he loosened his muscles and stepped in front of Naruto. He stopped molding chakra and decreased his size. Just then Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw Kurama in front of him.

"Ku, whats" *cough* "what's goin on, where are we." Naruto asked, his eyes darting around. He clutched his stomach in pain from taking breaths.

** "Its ok kit, just stay back. Try not to move around to much." **Kurama said softly to him not wanting Naruto to overreact.

Naruto knew something was up, but his head was too fuzzy and he could barely move his arms. Just as he was going to say something Sasuke entered the tunnel leaning on the wall.

"Kurama! Take Naruto and get out of here quick! We can't trust him! Run, NOW!" Sasuke shouted and lunged toward Itachi with his sword drawn.

"Wait, *cough*" blood came out of Naruto's mouth "Sasuke, what are you doin here?" Naruto asked.

Kurama quickly grabbed Naruto with his tails and laid him across his back and backed up deeper into the cave since the only exit was blocked by the Uchiha brothers. Itachi sidestepped after standing back up, and expertly used his own sword to block Sasuke's into the ground and pinning him. Itachi sat there with a bored expression on his face.

"Both of you need to stop and calm down, i'm not here to harm anyone. Sasuke, I know you're confused right now and i'm sorry, truly." Itachi then looked back to Kurama "I did not lie to you, I do not mean either one of you harm, you have to believe me."

Kurama noticed that Itachi's eyes looked sincere and began to calm down a bit. Naruto, from all the commotion, began to come to and noticed Itachi sitting on top of Sasuke. He slid off of Kurama in an attempt to stand on his own, but only succeeded in falling down. Kurama instantly knelt down to help him and there was a slight hint of worry in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke kept resisting Itachi "Kurama! Hurry and get Naruto out, you don't know Itachi. He will manipulate you for his own gain!"

"Sasuke! Stop. You need to calm down, I will explain myself but only when you can think rationally."

"NO! There's nothing you can say to me that will make any difference! You killed everyone, you've been hunting Naruto for years."

While the brothers were bickering Naruto quietly asked Kurama in ragged breaths "Ku, what's going on. I-I thought Sasuke died and why isnt Itachi trying to kill us?"

** "I don't know kit, just stay near me. Neither one of us will be able to fight properly especially you. You need to make sure you dont open your wound, understand."**

Naruto nodded, still leaning on Kurama. "Ok, I trust you." he coughed up more blood and clutched his stomach.

"You don't know what they were all planning. They were going to kill many innocent people and the Hokage. What I did was the only way to peace, father and the other adults only wanted war while the Hokage wanted peace. He was willing to be civil about it, but he was too late. I had to do something. The only reason Naruto wasnt captured by the Akatsuki was because I was the one assigned to him. If anyone else were to have went after him more people would have gotten hurt or died. It was the only way. I never intended you to know the whole truth and for that im truly sorry." Itachi slowly got off Sasuke and stepped back leaving his sword.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, and quickly swung his leg knocking Itachi's legs out from under him. Sasuke pinned Itachi to the ground holdling a kunai to his throat. Tears were coming out of his eyes and his hands were shaking. Itachi layed there completely still, staring Sasuke into the eyes. Sasuke saw nothing but calmness and regret in his eyes, not worry, not hatret, not a hint of malice. Just regret.

Sasuke hung his head and got back up, dropping the kunai on the ground and wiped his face. Itachi slowly got up and walked over to retrieve his sword. He turned back to Sasuke "Thank you fo-" he was cut off as Sasuke punched Itachi in the stomach which caused Itachi to double over. Sasuke looked down at him and smirked "Whatever" and walked to the cave's wall.

(Editor's Note: I left out some of the conversation since I didn't want to go over the past of the Uchiha, Sorry if it feels like what happens next comes out of nowhere I just wanted them to somewhat work together a little. There will still be tension, just not as much since Sasuke in this world wasn't hell bent on destroying the village and killing Naruto. More will be discussed below)

Naruto watched in confusion. He drew a hand over Kurama to use him for support and walked over to Sasuke.

"How are you still alive, I thought you died with the village?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scratched his head awkwardly "Well, I felt your Bijuu's anger and knew something was going on. I was getting pretty close to dieing but with the help of a few friends I was able to set off again. I had to make sure you were ok, and sure enough I come over to find a stalker outside and Itachi."

Kurama looked surprised **"Huh, so that human trash is still alive. That's surprising."**

Sasuke looked up to Kurama "Yah well, he was barely breathing when I saw him. It looked like you got him pretty good."

**"Huh, well he was the one who nearly killed Naruto so I of course had to do something." **Kurama said while turning his head away from the two.

Naruto was standing there with a grin on his face, all too well knowing that Kurama went into a rage for him. "Well, what are we going to do now Kurama. Now that we know Sasuke is alive some others could be as well."

** "I will find that out, you and Sasuke need to rest for now. In the meantime, I will question our little guest here and find out what I can."**

"Ok I guess." Naruto said tiredly. Kurama guided him over to the bedding from earlier. He turned his head to Sasuke and guestered for him to follow. Sasuke reluctantly got up and went over to where Kurama laid Naruto down.

Once Naruto fell back to sleep Kurama softly spoke to Sasuke **"Keep an eye on him, we both lost a major amount of chakra and it was worse for him. I think it is still affecting him more than it is me. Get me if anything happens, understand." **Kurama said the last part a little stronger than the rest.

"Right back at ya." Sasuke said. He then laid down near Naruto and began to sleep.

Kurama watched the two boys and turned to walk over to Itachi who was sitting near the edge of the cave.

** "Start talking, now." **Kurama demanded.

"You know it's going to be a long story, right." Itachi said.

** "Well," **Kurama looked back at Naruto **"we have time." **he then looked back forward sitting next to Itachi and began to listen as he explained what had been going on for the past couple of months.

_**Alright, wow. That took way too long. Seriously tho sorry for the long wait, I did not expect this to take this long. I do apologize. I didn't want to go over why Itachi did what he did since everyone should know. Everything is somewhat the same up until Sasuke leaves the village. I will write what the main differences are in the next chapter to bring you guys up to speed. Since I don't use Microsoft word or google docs I don't have a grammar check so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	3. Backstory

**Character Backstory**

Alright guys, I know this chapter is sooner than the previous chapters have been but its just because I want to get this one done quickly that way there is no confusion for the reader. I will be explaining how the characters came to be. It will not be in depth since I don't want to make this an entire part of the story (Maybe). When I started typing this story I was subtly thinking about their stories and realized that the characters don't act how they normally do so I want to show you why.

**General**

They dont graduate until the age of 13 since there was more problems around than there were in the show. Naruto is able to summon Kurama outside of his body but Kurama will never be at full strength. At most he will be at half strength. His power is determined by his size. Sakura is more annoying since it seemed like Naruto stole Sasuke from her on purpose. Kakashi is closer to Naruto since he was one of the Anbu that 'watched' over him when he was young. Naruto and Sasuke was initially stronger at first since Sasuke introduced training to Naruto when they were young. The chaos was created by the Villan group called the "Hunters"

** Naruto and Sasuke**

They started out somewhat similar at first. Their relationship started when they saw eath other on the riverbed. For this they are both 6 years old, 1 year before the Uchiha massacre. They would see each other in the village often. Sasuke would be walking with Itatchi and would see Naruto and his 'relationship' with the village. Sasuke would constantly think and belittle Naruto but Itatchi would scould him everytime.

One time when they were out together and Itatchi noticed that Nartuo was being beaten by the villagers and stepped in to help. Sasuke and Itatchi walked Naruto home, Sasuke felt akward while Itatchi was talking with Naruto like a friend. Since then Itatchi would tell Sasuke to hang out with Naruto and they ended up becoming great friends.

They went into the academy together at 8. The massacre happened at age 7. Sasuke began to be the normal Sasuke we knew in the academy but seeing how Naruto lived and was treated he quickly changed his goals while in the academy. Since at first Naruto was weaker than him and always needed help with the villagers he grew protective of Naruto.

**Naruto and Kurama**

They didnt meet until Naruto was 10 years old. While Naruto was lying down after being attacked by villagers and Sasuke was performing first aid on him he met Kurama in his mind space. It took 3 months for them to get on speaking terms (where Kurama didnt want to kill or yell at Naruto in an instant) They didnt become ture friends until 12 years old. Naruto and Sasuke immideatly tried to befriend Kurama since he was another person persecuted for no reason. Naruto didnt learn to summon Kurama in a physical sense until he was 14 years old.

Currently this is all that I wanted to explain. If you guys want me to make the entire backstory into a thing then I will consider it. I would either make it into an entire different story or a pt. 2 of the story since there is a lot. If there is anything else that you want to know let me know in the reviews. I am starting on the next chapter once I upload this.


	4. CH 3 Itachi's Story

Salutations once again readers, however few of you there are. I am going to try and get this one out sooner than last one. I might try and use POV's in this just a little that way it's not just third person. (The POV is a mixture of first and third person. It is focusing on just one person instead of many)

random occurences/explaining the scene

_human thoughts_

_**Kurama thoughts**_

"**Kurama Speech**"

"Normal Speech"

~~~~~~~~~~~ = Time Skip

**Chapter Four: Itachi's Story**

**Recap:**

Kurama watched the two boys and turned to walk over to Itachi who was sitting near the edge of the cave.

**"Start talking, now." **Kurama demanded.

"You know it's going to be a long story, right." Itachi said.

**"Well," **Kurama looked back at Naruto **"we have time." **he then looked back forward sitting next to Itachi and began to listen as he explained what had been going on for the past couple of months.

**End of Recap:**

"Where to begin, where to begin? A lots happened these past few months and I barely know what happened to the leaf." Itachi began pondering.

**"Well, what do you know about the group that's been hunting us down?" **Kurama asked.

Itachi leaned forward "I know they're powerful. They ambushed some of our most powerful members, including me. Most of them were killed. Only a few of us remain."

** "Serves you right, after all the things you Akatsuki did to us and my siblings."**

"I understand why your upset and why you still don't trust me yet even though if I wanted the two of you dead you would be." Itachi said casting a sideway glance at Kurama.

**"How are we supposed to trust you, you nearly killed Naruto many times. Killed all of your family, save Sasuke, and helped in the capture of my siblings. Do you know how angry that makes me!"** Itachi began to feel K.I. coming from Kurama as he was speaking and noticed that his chakra began to grow **"They were my younger siblings, and you fought them and sealed them away. Taking our freedoms." **Kurama began to get angrier by the second. He stood up and faced Itachi. **"What's stopping me from killing you right now."**

Itachi put his hands up "Listen Kurama-san, you and I both know you're not strong enough yet to get in a full-blown battle. Like I said, if I wanted you both dead I-"

** "That doesn't mean anything. You come here when we are at our weakest, when Naruto is close to death, and expect me to trust what you say. You could have ulterior motives."**

"Your right but hear me out. I was under orders by the Third Hokage to keep an eye on the Akatsuki to make sure they didn't do anything to harm the Leaf. That includes Naruto." Itachi said, trying to calm down Kurama.

Kurama began to back off a little, still not wanting to trust the sharingan user.

Itachi seeing Kurama still not trust him enough said "And remember Kurama-san, I was one of the better Anbu agents protecting Naruto."

Kurama was shocked to hear that. He knew there were at least 2 Anbu agents that tried to protect Naruto without being seen. Once Kakashi showed himself and Naruto began to get to know him a little, Kurama figured out that he was one of them. He definitely didn't think Itachi was the other.

**"Fine. I'll trust you, a little. But you're on thin ice."** Kurama begrudgingly said and sat back down.

"Thank you." Itachi bowed his head. Kurama was a little embarrassed at how much respect Itachi showed toward him.

** Sasuke POV:**

Sasuke was watching the interaction between his brother and Kurama. He chuckled as he watched Kurama get up and begin growling at him.

_ It's not going to do me any good watching them._

He turned on his other side facing Naruto.

_Huh, that's weird. Naruto looks like he is asleep, but he has a pained expression on his face. Did he get injured? Let me just make sure, it shouldn't do much harm._

Sasuke began to look around Naruto's body for any injuries. Once he got to his stomach he gasped.

_What... what happened. It looks like he was gutted. There's no way he could have gotten this from chakra exhaustion, and all these other scars. I thought your healing ability would have made it impossible for you to get them. This just doesn't make any sense._

Sasuke placed his hand on the gash on Naruto's stomach trying to see if there was anything else wrong. Once he put a little pressure on it Naruto groaned and scrunched his eyes in pain. He quickly pulled his hand away noticing Naruto didn't like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke said quietly

Naruto still wasn't breathing properly but calmed down once Sasuke took his hand off him. Sasuke just looked at Naruto in awe.

_Just what did the two of you go through Naruto. _Sasuke breathed out in exasperation, tired from the past few hours of events. _I'm really sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I promised that I wouldn't again. I couldn't save everyone like you wanted. _Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said with a tear going down his face.

Naruto chose this time to wake back up and was surprised to see Sasuke facing him crying.

"Why are you *cough* crying" Naruto asked in a scratchy voice.

Sasuke quickly wiped away the tear on his face. "Nothin, I'm not crying." he turned onto his back to look up.

Naruto smiled "Oh yah, what were you just sayin then." he was enjoying making Sasuke embarrassed.

"That I was sorry." Sasuke mumbled to quiet for Naruto to hear.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." Naruto began to cough.

"Grr, all I was sayin was that I'm sorry alright. I thought you would be safer with Kakashi and Sai. You know, the less people the better. It's not like you should care about me anyway. No one in the village does anyway." Sasuke said the last part more quietly.

Naruto was taking deep breaths by this point, coughing taking much of his energy. Sasuke looked over at him worriedly. "You need to stop thinking like that ya know. The people of the village need you as much as they need any other Jonin. Most of them have forgiven you anyway for what happened when we were kids anyway. And I don't want to hear any of this bullshit about me not needing you, your my brother Sasuke. I'll always need you." Naruto began to get in a coughing fit, blood coming out of his mouth.

Sasuke quickly sat up to lean Naruto upward that way he doesn't choke on his blood, "Naruto! Breathe, c'mon." he began to pat his back. He looked over to where Kurama was. "Kurama! Naruto is coughing up blood, I don't know what to do!"

Kurama looked over at Sasuke and quickly ran over. **"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him."**

"I was, we were just talking."

**"Well that's probably what caused him to start coughing. OK keep him steady, I'm going to scan his body to see what's going on."**

"O-ok." Sasuke shakily said.

Meanwhile, Itachi was still sitting by the entrance of the cave listening to the trio, thinking about what Naruto had said. _I never knew that he thought that much of my brother. I'm glad Sasuke was able to make a bond that strong. No wonder when he saw me, I felt so much killer intent. _Itachi chuckled at himself.

Kurama was scanning Naruto's body to see what was bleeding, he noticed that the wound on his stomach was getting really agitated and began to bleed a little. _**Damn, he's not healing fast enough. The blade must've cut one of his lungs, and since we separated his body was working too much to keep him alive. We will have to merge again soon to make sure he doesn't die.**_

__**"It's ok kit, just breathe. I'm going to give you a little of my chakra to heal you ok."**

Naruto just nodded, holding onto Sasuke for support. Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly then to Kurama "What's going on, I thought he had healing powers." he questioned the Bijuu.

Kurama kept his gaze on Naruto **"We both got trapped in a chakra stealing poison. I was in it for longer but since I have more chakra than Naruto it doesn't affect me as much, but for Naruto, it nearly killed him. Some rouge ninja found us and had tied me up but went to kill Naruto while I was out. This was the product of that. As for his healing ability, its mainly due to me being inside him. His body is working too much to keep him alive, much less heal him."**

Sasuke just glanced at Kurama in amazement. He had no idea that they went through that much, and the idea of a poison to steal chakra from a tailed beast just frightened him. He broke out of his concentration once Kurama spoke again.

**"There, that should keep him good for now. He just needs to rest." **Kurama laid Naruto back down gently as to not irritate the wound. **"There there Naruto, just rest for now Ok."**

Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes, his whole-body sweating. Kurama got up and went back over to Itachi and sat down.

Sasuke just sat there, bewildered. He laid back down and ran his hand through his hair.

_Why did I leave Naruto? I know if I hadn't gone to the leaf more people would have died, but, I haven't even seen Kakashi or Sai with Naruto at all. Did they die? If they did it would be my fault that they did and for Naruto nearly dying. He still thinks of me like a brother, why. I left him seeking power then ashamed came back, he accepted me while most of the village and ninja didn't. And then I left him again, all because I thought he hated me. God I'm so Stupid! _

He turned back over to Naruto, _I won't leave you again, Never. _Sasuke laid his head down and began to drift off to sleep from watching Naruto.

**Back Over to Kurama**

Kurama made a huff once he sat back down next to Itachi. Itachi looked over Kurama and realized that he had a bunch of dried blood on his back

"What happened over there?" he motioned to Naruto.

** "His wound was agitating him again, he's not healing fast enough for it to close completely." **Kurama grimly said.

"And your back?"

** "Ah, well that's from Naruto. I had to carry him here somehow, I just haven't had the time to wash it off yet." **he said, embarrassed that he had forgot to clean himself in the waterfall yet.

Itachi just nodded, understanding Kurama's situation. "So, why did the famed 9 tails, the strongest of all Tailed Beasts, try and save his Jinchuriky and fall for such an easy trap." Itachi said sarcastically.

Kurama glared at him **"You know damn well why I went out of my way to save him. That kid, he's not like the others. He doesn't want to use me for power or anything, even your idiotic brother sees me differently than the adults or people of this world. Because of him Naruto was able to seek me out and befriend me, as for the trap I will tell you after you tell me all you know about the group that's been hunting us more than the Akatsuki."**

"I can do better, I can show you what I know. You just have to trust me." Itachi then activated the Sharingan and looked at Kurama.

Kurama took a step back, avoiding Itachi's eyes **"And what reassurance do I have that you won't try and control me. It's always the same with the mangekyou, you all try and control me!" **Kurama growled.

"I wouldn't do something like that, even if I were to try you would be able to feel it and force your way out. Just trust me." Itachi said in a reassuring voice.

Kurama inspected Itachi's face once more. _**Damn, he's got that same look when he first told me that he meant no harm. Either he's really good at lying or he is telling the truth. Whatever, I should have enough chakra to overpower him if needed. I'll go along with it to find out what happened and who we're dealing with.**_

_** "**_**Fine, so long as you know if I sense anything suspicious I will force my way out and kill you. Understand."**

"That's Ok with me Kurama-san." Itachi said bowing his head down, then after a couple of seconds raised it back up "Shall we begin then."

Kurama huffed then reluctantly looked into Itachi's eyes and felt the world around him swirl until everything went black.

Kurama woke in a dimly lit cave, he could sense that the cave was abnormally large due to the vibrations on his whiskers. He looked around franticly trying to find Itachi when a voice behind him came out of nowhere.

"Calm down Kurama-san, it's just a memory, in fact this whole area is where my memories are stored."

Kurama was finally able to see Itachi after his eyes adjusted to the darkness **"Why's it so dark here huh?"** Kurama asked, not liking how vulnerable he was to Itachi's genjutsu.

Itachi looked around for a bit, inspecting some of the doors that had symbols on top of them "Could be because how my inner mind is, I don't like people being able to see all of me so I hide in the darkness. I do wonder how Naruto's mindscape is hmm?" Itachi threw a smile at Kurama.

Kurama just growled at his question and began looking around as well and noticed something off about his form. He noticed that he was more... more humanlike than normal. **"What! What's going on, what did you do!" **he questioned the Uchiha not liking how much control he had over him.

Itachi just chuckled enjoying seeing Kurama so flustered "Well, all I did was imagine you differently is all. And besides, my mind isn't strong enough to take all your chakra in. I haven't had all the time that Naruto has to adjust to your power yet." It seemed like he had found what he was looking for then, stopping in front of a cracked door. "Here it is."

** "Wait, are you implying that Naruto can do this as well." **Kurama asked Itachi, almost out of desperation.

"Of course, he should be able to do more since you both have a closer bond than we do. Enough talking for right now, we are about to enter the first memory. This is going to be about two years ago alright so don't freak out about anything, just watch." He then opened the door and everything went black again.

**2 Years Ago In A Secluded Area In The Village Hidden In The Leaves**

/"So, why did the great murderer of the Uchiha message me saying he had vital information regarding Naruto. And it better be good, or I might just cut you short and kill ya." the toad sage questioned while leaning up against a wall.

Itachi didn't look up from his kneeling position "It's like I said in the letter, I know something that you should probably be informed of about Naruto and his tailed beast. I swear I don't mean you or him harm." he said while keeping his head bowed.

"Humph, and why oh why should I believe you. Hell, I should kill you where you stand, or kneel I guess." he then straightened up and walked over to where Itachi was.

Itachi looked up confused "What do you mean, I thought Lord Third informed you of my status." he stood up facing Jiraiya "Did he not tell you about our arrangement since the massacre."

Jiraiya began to get angry at the prospect that the kid knew something he didn't "What do you mean! Since the massacre! That was done because you were testing your powers wasn't it?"

Itachi looked around nervously "Quiet down, we don't want people overhearing us."

"No, you don't want people overhearing us. It would be the exact same if I were to interrogate you in the Leaf's holding cells rather than here so you better hurry up and explain yourself!"

"Fine fine I'll tell you. I was ordered by the elders and Danzo to eliminate all the Uchiha's since they were planning a Coup' De tat. They were going to eliminate the Third, the elders, Danzo and anyone that got in their way. Who knows what they would have done to Naruto if they found out about him? It was the only way to protect the village" Itachi explained while backing up against the wall since Jiraiya was getting increasingly hostile.

"And why didn't he tell me this, why am I the last to find out." Jiraiya questioned.

"Because if you knew it would have made my job a lot harder than it already is. He made me his spy, why do you think ne never changed the password to the barrier surrounding the village."

"Are you serious, do you even know how many subordinates I have in all the villages kid. I've fought at least a handful of them without them even knowing it. I can hide secrets better than you could ever, don't think just because you have the sharingan you are better at hiding secrets got that!" he jammed his finger into Itachi's chest.

Itachi backed up into the wall and put his hands up "Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I don't know what he was thinking, I had thought he told you ages ago."

Jiraiya just looked at Itachi angrily and backed off "Whatever, just tell me what you found out quickly."

Itachi, relieved that Jiraiya backed off, breathed out "Ok". He dusted off his clothes and looked back at Jiraiya "I don't know much. They had just started making moves recently, but we think that they have been gathering many people for an army."

Jiraiya looked at Itachi suspiciously "What do you mean as 'we'."

"I mean the Akatsuki, the group confronted us a few months back and threatened us. Ever since then I was ordered to gather information on them. It hasn't been easy, even for me." Itachi explains

Jiraiya just scoffed at him "Whatever, go on."

"Ok, I haven't been able to locate the leader but I do know that they base their powers with a mixture of Sage Jutsu from different summons, Bijuu Jutsu, and very few of them can use or utilize wood style although it is very bad. They only use it to help taking the tailed beasts. I have only seen them use it once and it took five ninjas to complete it." Itachi began explaining.

Jiraiya began to look confused and put his hands up "Ok ok hold on, by Sage Jutsu do you mean they are able to use Nature energy like I am, and what's up with them using wood style. I thought only the First Hokage was the only one who could."

"I haven't seen any of them use Sage mode like you, yet. As for the wood style, it seems like it takes all of them to combine the five chakra natures for it to work. I don't know all the details yet."

Jiraiya was nodding his head "Ok then, what do they do with the Bijuu and Jinchuriky?"

At this Itachi's mood darkened "Well, from what I have seen they draw out a portion of the Bijuu's chakra then force them to transform back into the human state. I don't know what really goes on after that though because once they get a certain amount of chakra someone comes forward and places their hand on their head. After a few seconds the Tailed beast and Jinchuriky are separated and they kill the Tailed beast... permanently."

"What! I thought Tailed beasts couldn't be killed. They are made of pure chakra, that's impossible!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"That's not even the worse part, it seems that the person that does so is some high authority figure. They seem to get something from killing the Tailed beasts, I haven't been able to figure that out since they are always wearing white cloaks with masks."

Jiraiya began to rub his chin, taking all this new information in "So what, what's so bad about that. Its normal for an enemy to have something unknown."

"I never said that was the worst part. It seems like the stronger the bond between the Jinchuriky and their Tailed Beast the worse it is for the Jinchuriky. The group tortures the Jinchuriky if they survive depending on their relationship." Itachi said grimly.

"Why, what would they gain from that?"

"I don't know, but I do know that they have already taken out the Two Tails, Four Tails, and Five Tails. Since we are in possession of the One Tail, and Three Tails they have been unable to take it, although I don't know how long that will last since they are getting increasingly hostile to us."

Jiraiya grumbled trying to form a plan from this "Ok, and what about Naruto. Do you know when they will try and get him?"

Itachi began to ponder that question "I don't know, they could be going by how many tails they have so he could have some time. But not much."

"God Dammit. Alright, we must go to Tsunade right now and notify her of this. Let's go." Jiraiya began to head off to the Hokage's Office.

Itachi didn't move "No. I'm not going to her."

Jiraiya flinched "You will come, and you will tell her what you told me. Understand" he said the last part with more emphasis.

Itachi bowed his head "I apologize, but I cannot. If anyone else sees me it would jeopardize my cover. The only reason I am telling you is that way you can begin training him. I understand that he is already good friends with his Tailed Beast so it shouldn't be too hard." his head twitched to the side "I must go now, I'm being summoned." Itachi then disappeared from the alley.

Jiraiya just looked up and it began to rain. He grumbled and set off toward the Hokage's Office "Little punk."/

** Outside Of The Leaf Village**

/Itachi was walking through the forest that was surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village. He was nearing the meeting location and noticed Kisame sleeping on a rock. Itachi smirked at the image.

"Hey, wake up. It's time to get going." Itachi lightly kicked Kisame to wake him up.

Kisame turned over on his back and looked up at Itachi with an irritated face "Oi, why 'ya gotta do that for. I was having a nice dream of killing villagers." he grumbled as he got up.

"Humph, we don't want to be late. We are supposed to be sealing the Three Tails today so it's going to take longer than just one day." Itachi explained.

Kisame was stretching and using the rock as a support "Fine, let's get this over with already that way I can go back to sleeping."

Kisame and Itachi went behind the rock and sat down, they were both trying to get as comfortable as possible although it was somewhat difficult since it was the ground. Once they both got reasonably comfy, they began the process of transmitting a chakra image. Something that their leader taught all the members just for these occasions.

Once Itachi's chakra image solidified he opened his eyes and noticed something strange. The location was quite normal for the sealing, what was off was that everyone was grouped around the front of the Gedo Statue and they were all looking towards the entrance. Once his eyes got more adjusted, he saw a group of people in white and red cloaks were standing in the entrance of the cave. Two of them were standing further in the cave surrounding Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori's dead bodies. The surrounding area looks like they had just got done fighting.

Itachi had just noticed Deidara crawling to the group, he was bleeding from the mouth and missing a leg. Everyone was just staring at him. He reached out to us and sputtered blood "Help m-me." he coughed up more blood and looked up staring Pain in the eye's tears streaming from Deidara's face "Please".

Suddenly a rock spike came out of his back from the ground, killing him instantly. His arm fell down. His body was only a few feet from everyone else. One of the cloaked individuals was kneeling with his hands on the ground, probably the one that had activated the Jutsu, and scoffed.

"Pfft, you guys call yourselves the Akatsuki. I thought you would have put up more of a fight than this." he got up and dusted off his gloved hands.

"Enough Tora, do not mock them. We are above that." the apparent leader spoke up. He faced the group again "I do apologize for how my comrade disrespected your dead followers, it is just that they decided to go against us, and we had to dispose of them. I hope you understand." he said while Deidara's killer walked back over.

Itachi noticed Pain's eyes narrow, he knew this was getting worked up over this. He decided to speak up to find out some more information "So, what is it that you want then. It seems kind of insulting that you think you are above us." Itachi asked trying to get some intel.

The leader smiled and looked straight at Itachi "I do not mean to be insulting Uchiha Itachi of the Sharingan. I just meant that we respect our opponents, we have evolved spiritually. That is the only way we can carry out our wish. As to why we are here, we are going to relieve you all of the Three Tailed Demon." He then pulled out a flask with black liquid and coated a senbon needle with it. He gave it to what looked like a female. She had a dark and mysterious aura about her, she went over to the Tailed Beast and stabbed it with the senbon needle. The other two members went over to her and began to put seals around the beast.

Kisame then chose to speak up "Do you really think we will let you kill our comrades and take the tailed beast. You guys must be crazy to think that, to take us all on." he gestured to the whole group and began to increase his chakra.

The leader looked at Kisame with what appeared to be interest "You are an interesting fellow, no. We will not be fighting today, you see we came prepared." just then a swarm of ninja came in the cave and surrounded the tailed beast and behind the leader "I will be taking this demon" he spat the word demon as if it disgusted him "with us, and you all will stay out of our way unless you want to become like your fallen brethren." He then signaled something to his men and turned to leave.

Pain decided now he would speak, and he looked furious "If you think this is over, then you will surely die by my hands" just then a wave of chakra went over them and it was emitting from Pain.

The leader turned and chuckled "You are strong, I will give you that. I hope I am there to see you fight. Farewell." he turned back to the exit and left with the Three Tails and the rest of his men leaving the dead bodies of his comrades.

Pain furiously turned around, whipping his cloak around him and approached Itachi "You need to tail them, find out all you know and keep us informed alright. This is going to be a solo mission, we cannot let them take the Three Tails understand."

Itachi just looked to the entrance of the cave where they were just leaving "Understood, just surveillance right." he said as he tilted his head and looked at Pain.

"Correct, you may begin"

Itachi just nodded and dissipated./

**Back Outside The Village**

/Itachi felt himself being pulled back to his body, he felt wet and cold. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that it was raining with a bit of frost in the air. He grunted as he stood back up, trying to pop his back. He grabbed his sword and set back off to where the meeting location was. It shouldn't be too hard to get to since it was on the edge of the Land of Fire's border, it should take him about a day and a half to reach the cave. Itachi looked back where his partner was and silently wished them luck. As quick as the thought had entered his mind, he disappeared from the area leaving no trace./

**Sealing Location**

/Itachi was breathing heavily, he had used a lot more chakra than he had planned. Although he did get to the location faster as well. Once he had gotten his breath back he began to survey the area. The dead bodies were still there, rotting away. Itachi took the time to give them a proper burial before inspecting the cave more. He noticed there was hardly any chakra trail. This would have made sense for the Shinobi, but Itachi was unable to pick up any of the Three Tails chakra. It was almost as if it was never there. The only proof that it was there was the large indention in the ground, although that could be put together with the craters from Deidara's Jutsu.

These people were good, but Itachi was a master in tracking, nothing could escape from him. He activated the Sharingan and noticed something that was odd. Even though he still couldn't sense the Three Tails chakra he could sense _something's _chakra. It was massive and, he couldn't quite tell. So... so pure with a hint of malice. It definitely wasn't the Three Tails, no... it was the leader of the group's chakra. The others that was with him were mixed in, but the leaders were definitely covering most of it.

_Heh, this guy could prove to be troublesome. I definitely don't want to take him on alone. As long as I can track this, I can follow them to their hideout._

Since Itachi had found a trail, he intended to follow it.

Once he had left some indication as to what he found he had set off in pursuit of the group./

**Back in Itachi's Mind**

Itachi had lifted the genjutsu showing the past rather abruptly which had surprised Kurama. Kurama felt himself wobble after being used to not having a body and just looking in the surrounding area of Itachi's memories. He looked at Itachi after regaining his senses warily.

** "What's going on, why did you stop there?"**

"Don't worry Kurama-San, I just want to let you know before you see it that you will see some things that you don't like... so please don't overreact or you will end the genjutsu before I can show you everything. Ok." Itachi said a bit nervously.

Kurama looked at him skeptically **"Why? What did you see."**

*Cough* "You will see, I'm just warning you."

** "Whatever, just get on with it." **Kurama crossed his arms, the feeling a bit new to him since he has never been in a more human form before.

Itachi began to go forward to another door "Ok, get ready." He pushed forward and everything faded into whiteness.

**One of The Groups Hideouts**

/Itachi had finally found the groups hideout after a week of following their trail, they really moved fast even with the cargo they had. They were in a large clearing surrounded by tall trees. Itachi was surprised to see just how many of them there were. _Just what is going on here._ _It's weird, almost as if they were building an army. But why would they need an army if just a few of them could take out four members of the Akatsuki. I need to get a closer look without getting caught._

Itachi quickly got up and moved to a closer spot where he could observe their movements easier. This time hiding inside up in a tree in the trunk. Once he had gotten comfortable there was a lot of commotion in the groups base. It seemed like the Three Tails is starting to wake up again. A lot of the followers were having a hard time keeping it contained. The Three Tails swung its head and knocked a couple of the nin back many feet. It was beginning to stand although it looks like it was having a lot of trouble. _Interesting. I wonder if they have a special drug or if it's a Jutsu that is able to subdue a Tailed Beast like that. Wait! What is this mass of chakra coming from over there?_

Once it had gotten up Itachi felt a wave of chakra hit him in his hiding spot. Once he regained his balance he looked back down at the clearing. *Gasp* _Its planning to blow this entire area up, I must get out of here before it sets it off. _

Just as Itachi was going to flee from his hiding spot he noticed one of the four people from the cave. It appeared that it was a female, and quite smaller than the average Kunoichi. She was confidently walking to the Tailed Beast while it was still charging the bomb. She had reached the face of the beast and it had looked down at her, pointing the Tailed Beast Bomb directly at her. The air around the area felt completely still, as if waiting to see the outcome of the situation. Somewhere in the distance a twig snapped, and the Three Tails immediately shot off the bomb directly at the female. Just as it was about to hit her, she stuck up her hand and it stopped. Itachi blinked a few times. The Three Tails drew its head back in surprise.

_What's going on, there's no way she can just hold it there. The only one that can remotely do this is Pain and maybe Kisame. Wait is it shrinking, is she absorbing the Tailed Beast Bomb. Who... who are these people?_

Once the girl had completely absorbed the bomb, she spread her arms open and started to speak "Only the pure can have the power we possess. Only the pure can house these demonic beings. Listen to me my followers! We will protect you, we will help you, we will shelter you will all our might. Follow us and we shall make this word pure again!" All the followers in the area yelled with confidence and raised their weapons.

Itachi swallowed hard. _This woman, she has an aura around her. It's almost... almost like the purest chakra. Like she has no ill intent or feelings, as if everything they are doing is truly for the betterment of everyone. Its godlike. But there's something else to, I can't quite put a finger on it yet._

The women started to speak again "Now! Watch as I rid the world of another demon!" She pointed to a group of the followers "Come please." she said in such a soothing voice, almost like she was pleading with them but also demanding they go to her. They were a bit different from the rest of the followers. They had matching katanas and masks. There were about five of them and two of them had packs on their sides. They all walked over to the women and she turned back to the Three Tails. She spread out her arms again and two of the followers grabbed her cloak and took it off revealing her bare body. She was small but had a build to her that showed she is no pushover in a Taijutsu battle.

What had interested Itachi the most were the markings on her back. It looked like a mass of tattoos. Itachi activated his sharingan to analyze them. He was shocked to find out that they were not just tattoos but seals. It was almost like they were channeling chakra to different parts of her body. She began to start some sort of Jutsu, the speed of her hand signs was impressive. The other three members were doing the same. The Tailed Beast was starting to get antsy and just as it was going to flee a blinding light flooded the area. All you could hear was the screams of the Tailed Beast. It was painful to listen to, the screams were pure pain and sadness./

The image of the memory began to disrupt, as if there was something interfering with Itachi's chakra. He said out loud "Grrr, what's going on. I can't focus my chakra properly." Itachi opened his eyes and looked up to see Kurama seething. _Just seeing his species like that is enough to make him angry, although this is nothing compared to what I felt from him with Naruto._ Itachi drew out his hand and began to place it on Kurama's avatar's body but withdrew his hand from the heat. _This is bad, if he ends up not being able to control his emotions I won't be able to show him everything!_

"Kurama, you must calm down. These are just memories, it does no use but harm by reacting this was. Your actions right now don't prove anything since this has already happened. Calm yourself." He said that last part in a more soothing voice.

Kurama just threw his hand to the side almost hitting Itachi and looked him right in the eye, pure anger showing. "**YOU DONT THINK I DONT KNOW THAT! MY OWN SIBLINGS, MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS ALMOST ALL BUT GONE, AND TO SEE HOW THEY WERE DEALT WITH. HOW THEY WERE TREATED, ITS BAD ENOUGHT THAT YOU HUMANS SEALED ALL OF US AWAY AND THE SECOND WE HAD FREEDOM YOU TAKE IT! AND NOW..." **Kurama began to lose his form, reverting back to the fox like state, he looked down to the side and in an almost whispering voice "**and now I don't know what becomes of them. The only one that has always been there, always thought of us as something other than a demon nearly killed himself cause he couldn't live without me, just as I can live without him."**

Itachi noticed that there was a tear going down the side of Kurama's snout. He looked away to save Kurama from embarrassment. After a few seconds he spoke up "Are you ready?"

**"Would you be, human?" **he said with a slight growl.

"Your probably right, sorry Kurama-san." he turned to Kurama and bowed slightly then turned back to the doorway. "Let's go" They were thrusted back into the memory of Itachi witnessing what he thought was the death of a Tailed Beast.

/Once the image solidified the screams and blinding light were still there. Only a mere five, maybe ten seconds had passed and the noise began to disappear. Once it was truly quiet the flash of light erupted blowing a strong wind across tens of miles in the land. As the dust settled Itachi saw what he thought was the dead body of the Three tails./

Itachi felt Kurama's anger once more. _Damn, he might lose it after seeing this. This might not be such a great idea._ Itachi then heard something he wasn't expecting... _is he... crying._ He dared to look away to Kurama and saw tears streaming down his face, his form a lot smaller than before. He pulled his hand out to comfort the Tailed Beast but stopped halfway and thought better of it and continued the memory.

/The smoke began to clear, a lot of the followers were on the ground either on top of each other or at the edge of the clearing. None of them seemed like they were too injured or even surprised. In the center of the clearing was the women from before. She was on her knees, back pulsating green chakra. It began to seep into her tattoos. Smoke was coming from her skin almost like it was burning her. She threw her head back in pain. It crawled all over her skin, at least where the tattoos were. After it had reached the end of her tattoo the burning stopped and you could hear the breath of relief from her even from where Itachi was.

She slowly got back up off her knees and motioned for her robe back. The duo calmly walked to her and placed the robe back on her. Once fully clothed she faced the rest of the followers and began speaking. "ALL OF YOU, YOU HAVE JUST WITNESSED THE FINAL STEP TO MY ACENSION. I am now one of the pure. You all, you all are now my followers. I am Sherupo, a head in the fellowship, and you are all my dear subordinates. YOU ARE MY HUNTERS!" She lifted her arms up and they all rejoiced. "Now, let's go and meet with the others." She quickly turned and put her mask back on. Everyone quickly joined her and left the area. They all seemed to forget about the massive corpse in the center.

Itachi wanted to turn his head away but couldn't, he had to find out more. So, he got up and went to investigate. As he got closer, he noticed it got warmer, he wasn't even at the center and could already feel the massive heat from the Three Tails body. Itachi activated a small water armor Jutsu and strode forward. Once he got up close to the body the water from the Jutsu was evaporating so fast that he was creating a light smokescreen around him.

_Hmm, that's weird. It just died but the space feels so... empty. _He brought a hand up to the shell body and racked it with his knuckles a bit. It felt organic but it still had the empty feeling. Itachi looked around for the spot where the so called Sherupo was. Once he had located the spot he was surprised to see so much blood on the ground. It was hers no doubt, but why was there so much?/

** "It's because of the toll of sealing a Tailed Beast."**

Itachi blinked surprised at Kurama.

** "You were thinking why there was so much blood right, it's because of the method of the ritual or sealing. For whatever reason their bodies were specially molded for this. Its unheard of for humans to use tattoos for the sealing. It's much more painful to bring out the power and much harder to seal. You have to be so precise in the sealing it's nearly impossible under even good circumstances to seal a normal forest beast much less a completely unwilling Tailed Beast. The blood is more likely form the tattoos and the burning."**

Itachi nodded his head, it did make sense. He hadn't seen anyone with tattoos for a seal. "Ok, well that's all I had to show for right now. All of this is pretty difficult to keep up any longer, especially for me to bring someone with me and show them exactly what I'm seeing. So, we will stop for now. Get ready" Itachi then brought his hands together in a seal and Kurama immediately felt reality hit him, hard.

Kurama felt the damp rock underneath him. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the small amount of sun outside. Just then he heard Naurto's voice, _Kurama! I've been trying to reach out to you for a while. Are you ok? Sasuke is ready to attack at my command, just give me the command._

_**What! No kid, why would you attack Itachi? We just got out of his memories.**_

___Wh-what do you mean? I had felt your immense anger for a second then you were sad for some reason. I thought Itachi was doin something ya know._

_**Heh, no kit. It was just what I saw not what he was doing. Its ok, trust me.**_

___Ok, whatever you say._ Kurama then heard a small noise from where Naruto and Sasuke were laying and felt a small concentration of chakra dissipate. He noticed Sasuke's shoulders relax as well.

Kurama chuckled lightly to himself and slowly got up to stretch. Itachi was watching the horizon. He got up and spoke to the group. "I will take the first watch, Sasuke will take the next shift and Kurama will take the last. Naruto will stay resting that way we can get on with the sealing quicker, understand. Naruto and Sasuke were both sitting up, although Naruto had a lot of a harder time doing so. Sasuke quickly helped Naruto lay back on the cave wall and spoke up "Why are you the one making the shots huh? I think Kurama should be the one giving us orders not you."

Itachi just shook his head "Sasuke, the fact that you are asking that question is the reason and proof. All three of you are almost completely worn out. You just traveled out of rubble after being almost dead, Kurama has been on guard this entire time and Naruto isn't even at a quarter of his strength."

Naruto just looked away shameful, Sasuke noticed this and decided to drop it. "Whatever"

Sasuke laid back down and closed his eyes attempting to sleep. Meanwhile Naruto stayed where he was. Itachi and Kurama worriedly looked at him. Kurama began to walk over to Naruto.

**"Hey kit, you ok? Your wound still bothering you?" **Kurama asked observing the area around Naruto's wound for any signs of infection.

"Yah, I haven't been able to sit right since ya know." Naruto said with a rasp in his voice.

Kurama looked at him worriedly "**Here, let me help you" **Kurama laid next to Naruto and put his head next to Naruto's arm. **"Rest your head on my neck"**

Naruto just followed his command, because of his wound it took him a little bit to maneuver himself. Once Naruto was laying comfortably on Kurama's neck he felt a flood of calmness and more relaxed. It was amazing, he hadn't felt this relaxed since he was sleeping in his bed in the village. Naruto quickly fell asleep.

Kurama felt Naruto's steady breathing along his body. Naruto wasn't used to not having Kurama within him which could be causing the uneasiness he thought. Until he felt something odd in Naruto. It was foreign, and... and something else. As if it could be harmful. Kurama only felt it for less than a second, but still felt it. As the night drew, he tried to come up with solutions as to what it was but before long he to fell asleep.

**END**

Sorry for the late upload, Again. This took me over 3 months sadly. Let me know if I need to fix anything or if anything feels to rushed in parts. I am redoing some of the beginning chapters just because I feel some parts were rushed. See you again.

Ja Ne!


	5. CH 4 Regroup

Please do not copywrite or anything. I own nothing of the sort except for the PC I am writing this on. I just started this a few days after uploading the third chapter. I will try and get this out a lot sooner. Please review that way I have a way of figuring out if I need to change anything.

random occurrences/explaining the scene

_human thoughts_

_**Kurama thoughts**_

**"Kurama Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

~~~~~~~~~~~ = Time Skip

**Chapter 4: Regroup**

**Recap:**

Kurama felt Naruto's steady breathing along his body. Naruto was not used to not having Kurama within him which could be causing the uneasiness he thought. Until he felt something odd in Naruto. It was foreign, and... and something else. As if it could be harmful. Kurama only felt it for less than a second, but still felt it. As the night drew, he tried to come up with solutions as to what it was but before long, he to fell asleep.

** End of Recap:**

Itachi looked at the group, Sasuke already asleep and Naruto attempting to sleep on Kurama. Kurama looked like he was having an unpleasant dream. _Huh, they all look so tired. Kurama and Naruto san must have gone through a lot these past few days, and Sasuke, oh little brother how much I wish it would be this peaceful. But sadly, we must keep pushing for those that you lost_

Itachi approached the entrance and looked out. His eyes scanning the area outside, he seemed to find his target after a few seconds. He crouched and looked around and after a few seconds he disappeared.

Over in the back of the cave you could see a small pile of sand shift ever so slightly.

Itachi landed a few inches away from a still body. He inspected the mans vitals checking to make sure he was still alive. _Dang, he's going to die pretty soon. I don't have much time to gather intel and he is to close to dead to move back to the cave. Oh well, guess I'll start now._

Itachi flipped over the body and performed some hand seals. Once he completed all the hand seals, he placed both his hands on the side of Shuni's head and started to sift through his memories.

**Shuni's Mindscape:**

Itachi had opened his eyes to someone laying on stone in the middle of cone of light. He only wore shorts while his body seemed to burn, a drop of water would occasionally go in his mouth causing him to gasp and lick his lips.

Itachi looked around impressed. _Hmm, Sasuke did a good job. Making him think he was chained to that rock. The water dropping is a nice touch, although I would make It drop on his forehead. Give him a sense of water than an actual taste._

Itachi waved his hand, changing the landscape and giving the man clothes. He walked over to Shuni. Shuni slowly looked over to him and raised his arm, silently asking Itachi to sit him up. Itachi softly grabbed his hand and helped Shuni up. Itachi summoned a bottle of water and handed it to the man. "You must be thirsty, what were you doing on that rock?" Itachi asked.

Shuni looked around confused "I-I don't know. I was with someone, a friend. We were hunting a beast I think" He grabbed his head in pain "I cant... I can't remember! Who are you! What did you do to me!" He jumped up and summoned the same black dagger with the dripping poison.

Itachi calmly brought up his hands "You were tracking the Nine Tails Jinchuriky I believe for the Hunters, right?" Itachi tilted his head. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the blade "What's on that blade, you were so confident in using it against the Nine Tails. Is it the same stuff that was in the large vat?" Itachi questioned.

Shuni looked at Itachi nervously "How do you know so much about me? You shouldn't know about the Hunters, unless…" he started to observe Itachi's clothing and the realization hit him. "NO, NO, NOOOO! Y-You're I-I-Itachi of the Leaf, member of the Akatsuki. Where are we! Am I dead!" He backed into the rock and looked around nervously.

Itachi calmly looked at the frightened man "No, you are not dead. Yet. You are dying though, and I need some information about your organization. Also, how you captured Kurama." Itachi conjured two chairs and sat in one of them.

Shuni still looked scared, trying to come to the realization of dead approaching the door. After a few seconds of breathing normally he stood straight, regaining his composure his eyes turning to steel. "If you think I will give you anything you are mistaken." He walked around the chair and sat in it, staring Itachi right in the eyes. "I'm not scared of you anymore." Shuni summoned a cup of water and began drinking it.

Itachi smiled at the defiance. He looked down and nodded "You are indeed interesting" he looked back up, eyes now showing the Mangekyou Sharingan "But if you think I was going to get the intel with your permission you were wrong." He quickly threw a metal chakra infused rod straight through Shuni's head. "I will just rip all I can from your memories."

Itachi got up and walked over to Shuni. He grabbed the rod and closed his eyes, taking all the information in at once. After a few seconds he began to sweat and the area around him began to deteriorate. Itachi was taking heavy breaths. His hands began to burn from the rod. Itachi began screaming and the rod exploded, cutting his hand and the head it was attached to.

Itachi was thrown back to reality breathing heavily and clutching his bleeding hand. He sent his chakra to the wound trying to heal the many cuts. After a few seconds he lifted his head and stared into Shuni's burning eyes.

_They're good, I managed to escape before getting stuck in their Jutsu. I only managed to get a little bit of information, but… that information is what will help us fight. We must seal Kurama back into Naruto as soon as possible once we extract the poison that is festering in him._

Itachi slowly got up and made his way back to the cave, not even noticing the dog under the dirt watching his every move.

**Back in the Cave:**

Itachi approached the entrance once again, watching the trio sleep soundly. _We have a lot of work to do._ He sighed, turned to the outside and sat down. He began to go over all the memories he got from Shuni. _I'll have to go over the memories with them, once we are all refreshed._ He calmly ran his hand through his hair and looked forward, guarding the caves entrance from any intruders.

**Outside the Cave:**

A group of skilled ninjas was camped a little distance from the cave that Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke, and Itachi were held up in. They were quietly discussing their plan to engage the group.

"We need to be careful about this, _He_ is here."

"I know that!" the younger ninja hissed. The ninja hound next to him whined a little and the owner seemed to understand what it was saying, nodded. "He's right, you are going to have to be quick with your Jutsu. Once you immobilize him then we can engage."

"Humph, if it were up to me, we would just charge. Its four to one, there's no way he can take all four of us on." The older of the trio suggested. He crossed his arms and faced the cave, narrowing his eyes to spot Itachi sitting there.

"No." The apparent leader said. "We need to be careful of him, we don't know what he did or how he convinced them that he was good. There has to be some explanation." He shook his head rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"He could have them in a Genjutsu." The youngest suggested, the ninja hound yipped, aggreging with him.

"Yes, you could be right. We just need to be careful." The leader closed his eyes. "Ok, we will engage this morning at sunrise. I will lead while you three go from all sides, understood." They all nodded. "Good, now let's rest." He then laid back in the sand, looking up in the stars. After a few seconds, his companions followed suite. The leader's final thoughts were _Naruto, we have not lost yet. There are still those that live and fight. You must not die._

After that final thought he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the confrontation they were about to get into the following morning.

**Close to Sunrise, In the Cave:**

Itachi could hear the slight rustles in the leaves and grass, he knew someone was out there. He just couldn't tell how many. _Hmm, there is at least three of them, although one is a ninja hound. I can't tell if they are here for me or Naruto. Whatever the reason, I must notify Sasuke. He is the closest to full strength than Kurama or Naruto. _

Itachi looked over at them, Sasuke was still sleeping as well as Naruto, although he seemed to be more uncomfortable and in pain than Sasuke. Kurama was sleeping, definitely larger than he was yesterday. Itachi picked up a small rock, looked at it for a second and tossed it at Sasuke. Hitting him in between the eyes.

Sasuke scrunched his eyes and shook his head. He slowly sat up rubbing his forehead in annoyance and looked over at Itachi who was grinning, obviously amused by Sasuke's reaction. His smile quickly faded though and got serious.

"We have people outside" Itachi was saying in a quiet whisper "I don't know exactly how many there are, but we have at least three of them about to attack as soon as the sun rises. Two of them are Jonin level, the other is Mid to High Chunin so not to strong. Understand." Itachi stared Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke just nodded, understanding the situation. Itachi relaxed his shoulders and began to turn back around but hesitated and turned back "By the way, let Kurama know. I think they are from the Leaf, Sand, and Cloud Village." He turned back to the entrance, observing the sun rising intently.

"Got it" Sasuke quietly said. He turned back over facing Kurama and Naruto. He brought up his hand to Kurama's head and concentrated, entering their shared mindscape.

**In Kurama and Naruto's Mind:**

Sasuke looked around at Naruto's mindscape. It was the same sewer type but now pipes came out of the wall and the wall was being torn away. Naruto and Kurama laid in the center of the room. Kurama sensed Sasuke's presence and got up.

"**What is it? Why are you contacting us here and not outside?" **Kurama asked.

Sasuke conjured a chair and sat down "Because I don't know how much time we have outside. Can you wake up Naruto that way he knows what's going on." He gestured to Naruto still sleeping, it seemed like he was smoking although it was faint.

"**No, I put him in a chakra induced sleep to help heal. He was poisoned right after being taken out of the vat. I just noticed it since it was a small amount. Its why he is not healing properly and regaining his chakra reserves." **Kurama explained. **"Just tell me and we can get it over with." **Kurama looked up from Naruto to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed "Just how many problems are we going to run into. Anyway, Itachi says there are at least three targets surrounding us. One is a ninja hound and the other two are at least Jonin level. He thinks they are going to attack at sunrise." Sasuke leaned on his elbows and began to rub his temples. "How much chakra do you have now?"

Kurama began to think **"I would say I'm about halfway replenished. We need to get Naruto cleared of the poison before you all can seal me back into him." **He explained.

Sasuke nodded his head," Ok, lets deal with these intruders then take care of Naruto." They both looked at each other and nodded and the mindscape faded away.

**Outside Kurama and Naruto's Mindscape:**

Sasuke woke back up, smelling something strange. He started to blink away the weariness in his eyes. He noticed Kurama shake his head, waking himself up and looking forward. His face turned into a shocked expression. **"Sasuke! Quick, Move!" **Kurama then quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped back.

Sasuke quickly turned over, shocked at what he was seeing. _What! How was he able to get captured so easily. Wait, is that sand._ Sasuke jumped up and tried to run backwards but was stopped by the sand that surronded his entire foot. He then saw three figures enter the cave, one of them holding a sword to Itachi's throat and two of them walking torward Sasuke. Itachi began to levitate, likely the sand was lifting him.

Sasuke activated his Sharringan and pulled out his Tanto, readying it in front of him. "Don't take another step forward, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

The two figures, one of them being the Ninja hound Itachi has talked about, kept going forward. The human holding a kunai in his left hand "Now now Sasuke. Is that a way to treat a.." Sasuke quickly cut him off by apearing in front of the ninja, about to cut his throat open but stopping at the sound of a voice

"WAIT!" The voice yelled.

Sasuke froze in his tracks, instantly recognizing the vioce. "G-g-Gaara?" Sasuke backed off the ninja he almost killed and observed his face more. "A-And Kiba! What are you all doing here." Sasuke took a couple more steps back and dropped his tanto.

"Whoa boy, nearly killed me huh." Kiba nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head smiling.

"S-sorry about that." Sasuke appologiezed.

Gaara then walked into the cave and over to Sasuke. He placed a hand on his shoulder "Its ok, we didn't know weather Itachi had you guys against your will or not so this was the only way for us to safely approach you." They all suddenly felt a massive chakra spike farther down the cave.

They then heard a deep voice filled with Killer Intent **"Just give the word Sasuke and I will obliterate all of them." **He was charging a Tailed Beast Bomb!

Sasuke then realized what he was doing "NO! Don't!" He turned and yelled.

Gaara realized this as well and spoke "Kyubi No Yoku, The Great Nine Tails. Please, I beg of you don't fire! We are allies of Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kurama looked confused, no human had called him by any of his titles. He grew curious. He looked over at Naruto which was holding onto Kurama's side. **"Well, should we trust them?"** he asked Naruto

Naruto nodded his head "Yah, they are on our side. Lets go." He began to walk back up the cave limping from his wounds, the smoke coming off him more transparent. Kurama looked at him worredly, he knew Naruto felt the poison but was still pushing forward.

_**Humph, alright I guess. I hope you don't overdo yourself for them kit. **_Naruto turned his head slightly and chuckled, _Yah yah I know. _Kurama joined Naruto and joined the others who seemed releived by their appearance. As Kurama reached Naruto's side, Naruto reached around him for support and began leaning on him.

Once they reached the group Gaara extended his hand to Naruto, Naruto looked down at it and enbraced Gaara as a friend. Gaara was surprised by Naruto's actions, once he got over the shock he returned the hug. After a few seconds Naruto backed off and began to lean on Kurama again. He looked around at everyone and smiled.

"Heh, Kiba. Man im glad to see you're ok." Naruto said while putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Yah, so am I." Kiba lightly laughed and scrached the back of his head smiling. He then looked a little sad, "Although, its not the case for everyone sadly." Kiba looked down a little. Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs with an annoyed expression on his face. Kiba flinched, holding his side "Hey! That was uncalled for man!"

"Yah, so was talking about the village like that you baka!" Sasuke argued.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, annoyed but quickly understood what he meant. He looked over at Naruto, he put his left hand over his forhead, slightly shaking. "Oh man, im sorry. I didn't mean anything I swear, it just slipped."

"Its.. Its ok Kiba. I know" Naruto said taking his still shaking hand away from his head. He looked back up and Kiba with a small smile.

The other member of Gaara's group yelled out to them "Hey! I understand that we have come to an understanding now, and that Naurto and the others are ok, but what are we going to do with him?" He said while extending his sword to Itachi. All eyes turned on him and he gulped nervously, changing the position of the sucker in his mouth.

"He is ok. Nii-san is here to help" Sasuke said rather quickly.

Gaara looked at him closley "Are you sure Sasuke, we don't need to be taking any unessesary chances."

Sasuke looked Gaara in he eyes "Im certain."

Gaara sighed "Ok, Omoi back off." He commanded.

Omoi shrugged his shoulders and lowered his sword. Once doing so Gaara released the sand, letting Itachi catch himself on his feet. He dusted himself off and walked back over to the group with Omoi closley following. Once Itachi approached Gaara he bowed his head and spoke "Sorry Kazekage-sama, I did not mean any harm. I just wish to protect my younger brother and help out as much as I can." He rose again, meeting Gaara in the eyes.

Gaara chuckled "Its ok Itachi, I am the one that is sorry. We should have realized that they willingly accepted you." In turn Gaara bowed his head for a short second.

Kiba, getting slightly impatcient began fidgeting "Alright, now that we have the formalities out of the way." He turned to Sasuke who was slightly amuzed by his older brothers interaction with the Kazekage "Do you mind filling us in as to what has been going on here at least?" Kiba said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke brought his right hand up and rubbed his left breast, as if it was hurting. "Yah, that's probably a good idea. So, where do you want to begin?" Sasuke asked, slightly tilting his head and looking at the dog man.

Kiba looked slightly surprised "Oh well, I gue-" Omoi began to cut him off.

"Wait, before you start I must treat Naruto-san." He said, his arm brought up to Kiba's chest stopping him.

"What do you mean?" Kiba was surprised and looked at Naruto and just noticed that he was slightly smoking and leaning on Kurama heavily, "Oh shoot! Are you ok man?"

Naruto tried to straighten up a little "Oh, yah. Me, I'm fi-" He began coughing and went down on one knee. Kurama turned his head, trying to get under his arms. He brought him against the cave wall and laid him there. Everyone sitting down around them. Omoi came closer to examine his wounds. At this, Kurama quickly snapped his head at him and began growling. **"What do you think your going to do. We don't even know you!"**

Omoi brougt his hand up and bowed his head "I understand your concern Kurama-san. You are just as protective if not more than the eight tails is to Killer Bee."

Kurama narrowed his eyes **"How do you know Gyuki?"** he questioned.

"I am from the Village Hidden In the Cloud, that is where the Eight Tails Jinchuriky resides. I am good friend with him and he advised I should bring an antidote to the poison that Naruto-san might have been infected with. It seems that Bee-sama was right." Omoi explained and pulled out a vial with clear liquid.

Kurama inspected the vial, after a few seconds he looked at Gaara, trusting his judgment.

Gaara nodded his head "Omoi can be trusted, the Raikage sent some of his men to my village to goto the Leaf. Bee was worried about Naruto since he felt a disturbance with Kurama."

Kurama just muttered **"Fine, just hurry up." **He looked away from them and looked back at Naruto.

Omoi bowed his head "Thank you Kurama-san." He relaxed his shoulders a bit and got closer to Naruto. "Now, this will be painful since the only antidote directly attacks the poison and expells it from his body. It wont be nearly as painful though compared to the poison if we were to leave it in him." He looked to Kurama who still wasn't looking at them.

"**Just get on with it! He has been suffering enough." **

Omoi nodded his head "Very well. I will start with rubbing a portion of the liquid on Naruto's wound and have him drink the rest. Sasuke, sit on his left and Kurama, just stay on his right." He then looked at Naruto "Now you, hold onto Sasuke and Kurama. The more painful part is going to be when I rub the liquid on your wound, especially since it is still raw."

Naruto just nodded his head nervously and grabbed onto Sasuke and Kurama.

"Ok, I will begin" Omoi said. He poped open the vial and spilled some on his hands and Naruto's stomach where the gash was. Naruto instantly recoiled, gripping Kurama's fur and Sasuke's hand tightly. Omoi began to spread the liquid over Naruto's stomach and blood began to seep out of his skin. Naruto groaned through his teeth, trying to take breaths. His entire body was shaking and smoking, although his stomach was smoking more than any other part of his body.

Omoi began sweating, still rubbing his stomach. After a few seconds of this he sat back and rubbed his forhead with his arm. "Ok, now the liquid will begin extracting the poison through the wound. Now Naruto will have to drink the rest."

Naruto loosened his grip on the two, and breathed in relief. The pain beginning to receed but it was still there. "Ok," he began to say out of breath "Im ready".

Omoi nodded, "Ok. Sasuke, can you hold his head back? Unfortunetly this tastes awful and he will gag."

Sasuke sighed "Fine, but this better work or I will make sure to give Bee a piece of my mind about this." He adjusted Naruto's grip on his hand and held his head back.

Naurto's hand that was on Kurama began to shake. Kurama looked down and back up at Naruto and realized he was scared. _**Hey kit, its ok. This is going to help you, just trust me ok. **_He brushed his head on Naruto's leg.

_O-ok, I wi-will. _ He thought, feeling more relaxed by Kurama's voice in his head and actions.

Omoi brought the vial to Naruto's mouth and poured the rest into his mouth. Naruto instantly gagged and attempted to bing his head forward. He was about to throw it up but Omoi brought his hand up to his mouth, blocking him from thowing up "Hold it in Naruto! Your almost there!"

Naruto brought his head back, tears streaming down his face. After a few seconds he swallowed all the liquid. He began to sweat more and some purple liqid began to ooze out of his wound on his stomach. Sasuke withdrew his hand from Naruto's forhead and grabbed his shoulder "Hey, are you ok Naruto?" he asked worredily.

Naruto was taking ragged breaths, obviosly getting worn out by the process. He took his hand out of Sasuke's and weakly made a thumbs up.

They sat there waiting for the effects to wear down. Meanwhile Itachi, Kiba, Akamaru and Gaara were sitting on the opposite wall.

Kiba was shaking his head "Man, this really sucks. Its not fair that he has to go through all this just to get cured from this so called poison." He looked down and began to pet Akamaru.

Gaara nodded his head agreing with Kiba "Yes, it is indeed unfortunate. First Jiryah, then his village, now this. It must all be so difficult to keep on going."

Itachi sat there, face almost expresionless "You seem to forget that this is Uzumaki Naruto. He has one of the strongest wills and bounces back from anything. He will continue to fight and rebuild. Maybe this time as the Hokage, eh?"

Gaara chuckled "Yah, that would be something huh. I would like to see that."

Kiba just shook his head "There is almost nothing to rebuild on anymore, The Leaf, its just… its just rubble now. Hardly anyone survived and those that did are injured. Even Tsunade-sama."

Itachi just looked onward deep in thought and Gaara just shook his head "Even so, we cant just give up. Too many lives have been lost now for us to give up."

Kiba looked at Gaara angrily "BAKA! You really think I want to give up! Of course not, all I was saying is that it will be difficult. Jeeze." He crossed his arms.

Itachi chuckled, the group becoming quiet again.

Back over with Naruto, he began to sleep. To tired due to the effects of the Poison and Antidote helping him. Kurama managed to crawl under Naruto and allow Naruto to use him as a pillow. Sasuke still looked worried.

"So. Is it over now?"

Omoi wiped the sweat from his face "It is for us, now we just wait for the poison to work itself out of his body and he will begin to restore his vitality."

Sasuke nodded and looked down at Kurama and Naruto. They were both sleeping "Good, lets leave them be and I will explain what the situation is." Sasuke and Omoi got up and walked over to the others.

Once they approached Kiba got up and asked "So, is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, we just need to wait for his body to catch up. In the meantime Sasuke will fill us in as to whats been going on."

Kiba sat back down along with Sasuke and Omoi.

**Sasuke explained from when he got out of the rubble in the Leaf and when he arrived to Kurama and Naruto. He told them what Kurama told him about the group although they still have not discussed what is of Kakashi and Sai.**

Once Sasuke was done explaining what happended he took a deep breath "In the short, Naruto and Kurama are the only survivors of Team Kakashi as far as we know." He looked down sadly.

Kiba looked at him suprisidly "NANI! What about Sakura! Don't tell me she-"

Sasuke looked up at Kiba with a hard glare "Don't. Say. It." His sharringan activated revealing his anger.

Kiba backed off the subject, knowing that her death hit Sasuke the hardest. "I… Im sorry, I didn't know." He turned his head away from Sasuke's glare "Can you.. can you tell me what happened?"

Sasuke deactivated his sharringan and sighed "One of the supposed hunters were about to kill Konohamaru and his friends I think. Sakura was in the area and heard their screams. She rushed over and found one of the Hunters holding up Konohamaru and she charged him, sending him across the field. She made sure that the group was fine and ordered them to bring backup. Unfortunately I was fighting two of them on the other side of the village." Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through his hair "That's all I know, I was only informed once I woke up under a bunch of rubble. I have no idea where her body is or what else happened other than they arrived to late."

Kiba looked shocked "D-do you mean you fought the actual leaders?"

"Yes, there were only four of them at the village, I was fighting two, apparently Sakura was fighting one. I don't know where the other was." Sasuke looked at Kiba questioningly.

"I-I only fought the henchman. I got a deep cut on my arm and Neji lost his right eye. Im not sure about Hinata though." Kiba said, looking down in shame.

Gaara decided to speak up "Well, now we know more about what happened during the battle in the Leaf. That's good right?" he asked, mainly wanting someone to agree. No one did.

Meanwhile, Naruto had tears streaming down his face, obviously awake and heard the entire story. Kurama knew how Naruto was feeling _**Im sorry kit. I know how much she meant to you, but there would have been nothing we could do. We made the right choice, the only thing we need to do now is rest. Once I get sealed back into you we can discuss more. Ok.**_

_I know Kurama-san, but it still hurts to know that they were fighting and we were just running. _Naruto rested his head on Kurama's side once again.

Kurama looked over to Naruto, deciding to finally rest. _**I know kit. I know. **_He then laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Sasuke knew Kurama and Naruto were conversing. He always knew when they were talking to each other through their telepathic link. He looked at Itachi, they both locked eyes and nodded. Knowing what each other were thinking. Sasuke got up and walked over to the entrance and sat down.

Itachi cleared his throat getting everyones attention. "Ok, so the plan is to have Naruto rest up and gain his energy back. Once he is done we will re-seal Kurama-san into him. I still don't know what happened to Kakashi and Sai, they never said anything about that yet. Once we get that done, we will regroup at the Leaf to find any survivors. From there on I don't know, but we will not give up. Now that you guys are here we have a better chance of sealing Kurama back into Naruto since that would alert many people, including the Hunters. We just need to get word to the other Villages to notify what is going on."

"That is already being handled." Gaara said. "When the Hokage sent word to us about a attack we immobilized three squads of four and sent them out there. By the time we arrived the whole village was destroyed. Once they sent word to me I immideately set out to the Cloud Village for help. They aggreed to send one squad of four, not including Omoi with me to help with Naruto. He is sending word to the other two villages. Unfortunately we didn't know about the Hunters so I will have to notify them as soon as possible that way we are prepared." Gaara explained.

Itachi looked pleased "Ok, that's good. Ill send a raven to each of them with what I know. I will need your signature though that way they trust the information. For now, I will cook the meat that Kurama caught and we will rest. Sasuke is taking the first watch and depending on Naurto-kuns condition we will begin the sealing process. Understand." He said, looking over the group.

Gaara and Omoi nodded, pleased that Itachi was a good planner. Kiba was smiling

"Yosh!" He patted Itachi on the shoulder "You really are Sasuke's brother huh. Man you Uchiha's are smart I'll give you that." He laughed lightly and walked off to Sasuke. The rest just split up and found their own sleeping spots and began to sleep.

Itachi looked over at Kiba, who just sat next to Sasuke. It looked like they were talking. Itachi shrugged and laid back to sleep. Knowing that these next few days will be stressful.

Sasuke looked to see Kiba sit next to him. They sat there for a few seconds, Kiba deeply thinking about what he wants to say.

Sasuke decided to start the conversation "Whats up?"

Kiba looked up "I wanted to talk about the attack."

"Oh yah, what about it?" Sasuke asked not understanding Kiba's intentions.

"Well, just about what happened. I havent had any time to process what happened, and you definitely need to know some things."

Sasuke huffed "Ok then, tell me what I apparently don't know Kiba." He said a little annoyed that Kiba sounded like he was smarter than him.

Kiba noticed his tone "Its not like that, I promise." He waived his hands in the air "Anyway that doesn't matter. What does is that the Hokage is dying." Kiba decided to let that sink in.

Sasuke was confused "What do you mean she is dying! I thought with her 1000 healing Jutsu she could heal from anything?"

Kiba just scrached his head "Yah, I know. It seems she lost a lot of chakra in the fight and is only alive because of the medic nin that is constantly healing her. Not only that but Hinata was injured as well. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know ho Naruto would react."

Sasuke looked at Kiba surprised. He then had a look of gratitude "Thank you, Kiba. He has been through a lot and I don't even know what happened to Kakashi and Sai."

"Hey," Kiba brought up his arm to Sasuke's shoulder "We are all apart of the same team. Not everyone may like you, but I still consider you a comerade."

"Heh, thanks." Sasuke looked relieved that someone other than Naruto still considered him a comerade. "Anyway, what all happened during the attack?"

Kiba brought back his hand and looked forward with a solemn look on his face. "Ok, while you were fighting the main guys we were dealing with all the others. Mind you they were no joke either, at least mid Chunin to Jonin level. I got a huge cut on my arm, Neji lost his right eye, Hinata was knocked out with some broken ribs. Uhh, I think Lee broke a few ribs but he is still kicking, although Shino wasn't so lucky." Kiba grabbed his left arm and began to rub it.

Sasuke understood, "So Shino's dead then."

Kiba shook his head "No. Shino is currently in a coma, he is missing his right arm and has burns all over his torso. The man he fought was a fire style user and took out many of his bugs right away, but he was the one that saved Hinata-chan."

Sasuke nodded his head "I understand, and what about the Jonin sensei?"

Kiba took a deep breath "Uhh, Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei were fighting together trying to protect the villagers. I think they are watching over them right now, at least the survivors. After the attack those that survived fled into a secret bunker in the Hokage Monument."

"Huh, didn't know there was one."

"You and everyone else. The only ones that knew were Hokage-sama and the elders."

"Humph, makes sense that those geezers knew and didn't tell anyone. What about the others?"

"Well, Choji's Dad didn't make it. He died protecting Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru's dad and Guy sensei came in and killed one of the Hunters, although it took Guy using the Fifth Gate of Limit to kill him. Guy sensei was extremely fatigued afterwards and had a hard time moving around. After that it seemed that one of the main Hunter's used a special Jutsu to wipe out all of the Leaf. Once I came to all I saw was mass destruction. A few Ninja were patroling around searching for survivors. That's when I found out about the secret bunker. Other than that we started to gather supplies for the villagers, and then Gaara showed up with some of his Sand Ninja. After that we set off here to find you guys."

"Wait, you make them gathering supplies and looking for people like the attack was a few days ago. I was only out for about two days at the most." Sasuke said confused.

Kiba shook his head "Nah man, the attack happened almost a week ago. We all thought you died. You emerging from the rubble gave us a sense as to where to find you guys."

Sasuke looked forward, shocked. _I was out for a week. Impossible. That means Naruto was alone for almost two weeks. _"This just doesn't make any sense. I knew some had made it out since I met them on my way out. Its just…." Sasuke was speachless.

"Yah man, you were out for a week." Kiba sighed. "Alright, I should probably get some sleep before my watch. I just wanted to inform you of all that's been going on." Kiba got up and dusted his pants. "Well, have fun I guess." He then walked off to sleep.

Sasuke was still going over the fact that he was out for so long. It was hard for him to comprehend that. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind in case of anything happened. _Oh well I guess. I just need to make sure that never happens again._

He then straightened up and began to watch over his comerades, taking a small look over to Naruto and looking forward.

{}

Alright guys, got this one out a lot sooner. Made a few changes to the previous chapters, might make a few more who knows. I guess this shows just what I can get done in a week if I try huh. Well, If anyone has any recommendations or something they want to see let me know in the reviews it really helps. Hope you enjoy and I will try and get the next chapter out in two weeks.

Ja Ne!


	6. CH 5 The Seal Completes

Please do not copywrite or anything. I own nothing of the sort except for the PC I am writing this on. I am working on these a bit more now that I have work and my new apartment figured out.

random occurrences/explaining the scene

_human thoughts_

_**Kurama thoughts**_

**"Kurama Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

~~~~~~~~~~~ = Time Skip

**CH 5: The Seal Completes**

**Recap:**

Sasuke was still going over the fact that he was out for so long. It was hard for him to comprehend that. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind in case of anything happened. _Oh well I guess. I just need to make sure that never happens again._

He then straightened up and began to watch over his comrades, taking a small look over to Naruto and looking forward.

**End of Recap:**

Kiba grumbled in his sleep, turning over on his side, and got smacked in the face by a paw, instantly waking him up. "Agh!" Kiba grabbed his face and sat up "Akamaru! Why'd you do that for!" He began rubbing his face.

Gaara shushed Kiba from the front of the cave, looking at him with an annoyed expression and pointed to Naruto and Kurama sleeping soundly, Naruto shifted positions.

Kiba, understanding how loud he was just then, said sorry.

Gaara sagged his shoulders and walked over to Kiba "Well, now that you're awake you can take the next shift." He sat next to a boulder and laid back on it, rubbing his eyes.

Kiba sat up on the wall and did the same, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and looked out the entrance to see that it was beginning to get bright out. _Dang, how long was I out. This is my second shift but its already the next day. _"So, how long do you think they will be out for. Its already been a whole day." Kiba questioned.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders "Hard to say, he got really worn out from the antidote. They haven't really had a chance to rest soundly." Gaara said closing his eyes.

Kiba nodded "Yah, I guess you're right. Well" he began to get up and groaned a little "Guess I'll start my watch then." He walked over to the entrance and sat down.

A few hours had passed and Kiba was playing tic tack toe with Akamaru and loosing. "Grr, I'll get you next game ya little mut." Kiba jokingly said. Akamaru rolled on his back and licked Kiba's hand. There was a rustling outside, Kiba and Akamaru were instantly alert. Kiba drew two kunai and Akamaru was growling. This alerted the group, Itachi and Omoi reaching the entrance first and Sasuke and Gaara taking longer since they had just got off the watch.

Once Sasuke reached the group Itachi looked at Sasuke and glanced over to Naruto, silently telling him what to do. Sasuke nodded, understanding. He retreated and informed Kurama of the situation. Kurama shook his head and expertly moved Naruto off him without waking him up. Sasuke and Kurama stayed back with Naruto.

Itachi went to the front and began to give orders via hand signs. Kiba and Omoi nodded and began to move on both sides while Gaara and Itachi stayed in front.

They all sat there, waiting for the intruder to make the first move. After a few seconds, a Ninja hound appeared from a bush, shaking to remove the leaves from his body. He looked around and spotted the cave and began to walk to it. The dog froze and sensed them, he seemed to know he was outmatched.

Suddenly Kiba emerged from his spot, standing straight up with a confused expression "Pakkun? What're you doin here?" He began to walk over relaxed. Omoi also emerged from his spot but was advancing more cautiously.

Itachi was confused and looked at Gaara "Who is Pakkun?"

Gaara smiled, obviously glad at the sudden arrival of this Ninja hound. "He is one of Kakashi's summons. Either he is here because Kakashi is still alive, or" Gaara's expression changed "because Kakashi died, and Pakkun has vital information on his death." He straightened up and began walking to them.

Itachi began contemplating what he had said. He to stood up and turned to Sasuke and Kurama "Its ok, it's just Pakkun I guess. Sasuke go over and see what's going on, I will stay here with Kurama-san."

Sasuke shrugged, "Ok." He made his way to the others.

Itachi walked over to Kurama who was lying back down next to Naruto. Itachi sat on the opposite side "Sorry about that Kurama-san. I didn't mean to wake you like that." Itachi bowed his head and rose back up after a few seconds.

Kurama shook his head **"Its fine. There's no harm in being prepared. Anyway, Naruto didn't wake up so he must be really tired." **He chuckled at the last statement. _**Ahh, he always did sleep long. Most of the time he was back to normal after a good night's rest. Heck, I'm just about at 3/4ths strength now. Depending on his condition we might be able to begin the sealing today, hopefully.**_ He turned his head back to Itachi _**"I'm going to close my eyes for a bit longer, wake me if you find anything important out from that mutt. Got it." **_

Itachi smiled at Kurama giving him orders "Of course Kurama-san."

Kurama just grumbled something about it being awkward that he is so respectful.

**Back with The Others:**

"Man, you guys really freaked me out when you had me surrounded. Didn't know what to do." Pakkun said shaking a little

Kiba laughed and scratched the back of his neck "Yah, sorry for that. Didn't know who you were until you emerged from the bush. Its been so long since I saw you I didn't even recognize your scent."

Gaara knelt down to Pakkun "I do appologize for that as well, you are Kakashi sensei's summon though right?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Pakkun nodded, pleased that the Kazekage knew who he was. "Yes, I am surprised that you knew that. Seeing that we have never officially met before."

Gaara smiled at the hound "Well, its always nice to have another comrade with us. Especially now." He said, his smile fading.

Pakkun's expression changed more serious "That is true. Speaking of which, where is Naruto-kun. I don't see him around but I smell him."

Sasuke then approached the group, nodding to Pakkun. "Naruto is currently resting, him and Kurama were separated and he nearly died. He is ok now, we are just waiting for him to wake up then we will begin the sealing process and make way to the village shortly after."

Pakkun looked shocked, he swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Ok, that's good. Well I bring news as well about Kakashi and Sai." Pakkun looked around nervously "Can we move to a little more secure location. I have been running for a day and a half now from the Hunters and would like to rest a bit."

Gaara stood back up "Of course, lets go back into the cave although try not to wake Naruto-kun."

Everyone nodded and made their way back to the cave.

**Elsewhere:**

The older ninja was breathing heavily, his clothing torn all over and blood coming from many wounds over his arms and torso. His eyes were covered by a black cloth and hands bound by chain. He was secured to a metal pole in the ground and could barely move. Sitting across from him was the younger ninja. He was sporting just as many wounds and lying on his side unconscious, being how the captors left him in there. His eyes were covered and hands bound the same as the older ninja's.

The older ninja drooped his head, _Shit. This is bad, I don't know how much more of this he can take. Hell, I don't know how much more I can take. We just have to hope that my message gets to someone that can help, although I didn't like that surge of chakra a few days ago. That had to have been Naruto and Kurama. Dammit. _He pulled at the chain some more which resulted in cutting his wrists even more _I hope they're ok._

He brought his head back up trying to get a sense of his surroundings _No matter, all that matters now is getting out of here and make sure they are safe. _He began to shake his hands back and forth to wedge the pole out. This went on for hours.

**Back With Naruto:**

Everyone was eating what rations were prepared for them. Kiba and Akamaru stayed at the entrance to guard the cave. Once everyone was done eating Gaara cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, now that everyone is somewhat comfortable we can begin." He looked at Pakkun "So what exactly happened with Kakashi-san and Sai?" he questioned the dog.

Pakkun was licking his lips, cleaning the leftover food he was given "Well, before I begin I wish to wake Naruto. Kakashi and Sai were with him and he deserves to know what happened."

Gaara nodded "Sasuke, can you get both of them awake please?" he said while glancing at their sleeping bodies.

Sasuke stood up and stretched "Sure." He walked over to Naruto and Kurama.

Sasuke was surprised to see Kurama's eyes open and looking at him. He squatted in front of Kurama "So, I guess you have a sense of whats going on?" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Kurama chuckled lightly **"Yah kid, I was awake once that mutt was getting close to the cave. Its kinda hard not to have noticed that when all of you got defensive."**

"Yah, sorry for that. We didn't want to disturb you over this, although…" Sasuke looked down at Naruto's sleeping figure.

**"Naruto needs to hear what Pakkun has to say, am I right?" **Kurama said, tilting his head.

Sasuke nodded "I know he needs his rest, but it would be best if he heard what Pakkun has to say."

Kurama sighed **"Alright, I'll wake him. It'll be a second."**

"Ok, let me know if you need any help" Sasuke said and went back over to the group.

Kurama bent his head over to Naruto, watching him take breaths. _**He's sleeping soundly. A lot more sound than the past few days. **_He pushed Naruto's head lightly to wake him up **"Hey Naruto, wake up."**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his head. He groaned a little "Hey Ku, whats goin on?"

Kurama chuckled **"It looks like one of Kakashi's mutts is here, he might have some information about what happened to them."**

Naruto sat up quickly and looked at Kurama "What! Where is he!" He started getting up but was to dizzy to stand up properly.

Kurama steadied him with one of his tails **"Calm down kit, your still tired. You need to be careful, the wound on your stomach is just starting to heal over."**

Naruto was breathing hard. He nodded and began to calm down. With Kurama's help they both got up. Naruto looked down at his stomach where It was covered by bloodied cloth. He began to remove it and was surprised to see a long deep scar.

Naruto sighed "Guess I'll add this to the list of scars I've collected over the years huh." He lightly chuckled.

Kurama grew upset at this, remembering their past. When Naruto was a kid, there were times when his powers were unable to fully heal all the injuries he got from the villagers and Ninja. **"Yah, well once we're done with the sealing you shouldn't have to worry about scars. Now lets go over to them, they have been waiting for us." **

Naruto and Kurama made their way over to the group. Once they arrived Omoi and Sasuke moved over to give them space. Kurama laid side ways letting Naruto lean back on him.

Gaara smiled at Naruto and tilted his head forward "Good morning Naruto-kun, are you feeling better now?" he questioned.

Naruto smiled back at him "Oh yah, I feel much better." He turned his head to Omoi "And thank you. That antidote really helped me out ya know." He smiled and put his hand out to Omoi to shake.

Omoi was shocked to see this, he extended his had and shook Naruto's "Of course. I am glad to help the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." He lightly bowed his head to Naruto.

Naruto was surprised to hear how much Omoi respected him "Oh, well thanks. Umm, anyway" He turned to Pakkun "I heard you have information on Kakashi sensei and Sai." He said, turning serious.

Pakkun looked at Naruto and Kurama, shocked to see them separated and Naruto's body. "Uh, yah. I know where they are and what happened. The problem is they are held by the very people that are after you, so how we go about this is critical."

Relieved, Naruto looked back at Pakkun "So that means they are alive then!"

Pakkun nodded, but his expression didn't change from worry. "Yes, although I do not know for how long. Last time I heard from him he was being tortured for information."

Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. He didn't know weather to be relieved that they were alive or angry that they were being hurt because of him. He decided on the latter.

Naruto clenched his fist "Its not fair, they shouldn't have to suffer for me. No one should." Everyone noticed this change. Kurama was the first to react.

Kurama laid one of his tails across Naruto's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. Naruto noticed everyone looking at him, he turned his head away and began to pet Kurama's head.

Gaara decided to speak up "So, the decision is obvious then. We will set out for them and save the two of them." He looked at Sasuke "Agreed?"

As Sasuke was going to speak, a voice spoke up "No." everyone looked over. Pakkun was shocked to see Itachi.

"Well, I was skeptical at first to smell you in the vicinity but since Sasuke doesn't seem surprised that you are here I guess there is something I don't know." Pakkun said, turning to him.

Itachi nodded "Yes, you are correct. Although I don't think now is the time to explain. Just know that I have been on your side for a while." He said smiling. Looking around at everyone, Itachi noticed that Gaara had a look of conflict. "You disagree Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara was rubbing his chin "Yes, I do."

Itachi looked at him quizzically "Well, why do you think otherwise?"

"If we wait, we risk loosing Kakashi-san and Sai. That would be devastating, and I think Kiba would agree with me." Gaara stated.

"You are right, we do risk their lives, but if we do we also run the risk of running into the Hunters. If we go there, we are basically handing them Kurama-san and Naruto-kun. Neither one are at full power, and if we don't bring them then we are splitting our forces. Its not a good play, its to risky." Itachi looked up "We have to be careful with this." He had crossed his arms.

Gaara sighed deeply "Then what? We just leave them to die?" he looked up at Gaara confused.

Naruto interjected suddenly "No!" he yelled. Everyone was looking at him surprised at the small outburst. He looked up embarrassed, realizing how loud he just was "No, no one else will die because of us. No more." He looked down sadly.

Itachi turned his gaze back to Gaara "You both seem to misunderstand me. I do not plan on leaving the two to die. What we must do first is seal Kurama-san back into Naruto."

"Ahh, I understand." Gaara said

"Yes, once we get them sealed then we can retrieve them."

Kurama spoke up **"There is one problem with that." **

Sasuke looked at him with a little worry showing "What do you mean _Problem._"

Kurama turned his head, obviously not wanting to explain. Naruto was confused and began to communicate with him. _Ku, whats up. What would prevent us from resealing you?_

_** Its because of how I got out. I didn't break the seal, I just forced almost all my chakra out. It nearly destroyed the seal. If we were to reseal without using the same Jutsu, it could do something to your body that would severely hurt you or even kill you.**_

Omoi noticed that Kurama and Naruto got quiet, everyone was still waiting for him to respond but they failed to realize they were already discussing the issue. _Humph, its just like watching Bee-sama converse with the Eight Tails. _"I may know why."

Everyone looked at him surprised. Kurama looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. Omoi flinched at his expression. "Um, it's a theory right now but Im pretty sure I know whats going on. Naruto-san, could you mold a bit of chakra for me?"

Naruto looked at him confused "Uh, yah sure." He then closed his eyes, concentrating. Everyone was surprised when he did so, all except for Kurama. Naruto opened his eyes, surprised to see everyone looking at him shocked "What, did I do something else?"

"Ho-how is this possible?" Gaara questioned

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Kurama. What did you do to the seal?"

Kurama just looked away, not wanting to explain.

Naruto just looked around confused "What do you mean, whats wrong with the seal guys?" he began to get worried.

"Its…" Gaara started.

"Its fragmented." Itachi said

Naruto was shocked "Wha- what? How is that possible? I thought it was the strongest seal possible."

"It is." Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Then how could it be broken." Naruto asked.

Omoi adjusted his position "It seems that when Kurama-san undid the seal, he managed to change the seal. Not break it completely, but definitely damage it. And the only way to fix a seal is to use the same Jutsu to put on top of it. If we don't, then it could have some effects on the one its being casted on. Effects that could either seriously harm you or do nothing."

With this the mood turned dark, everyone knowing what that meant. Everyone except for Gaara.

"What do you mean. What seal was used originally?" Gaara asked confused.

"It's the Reaper Death Seal, a Jutsu that summons the Shinigami and sacrifices the user." Sasuke explained.

"Oh."

"Well, we could try another Jutsu, although it is one that I have never used." Itachi offered.

"What do you mean you have never used it? Are you saying you created a Sealing Jutsu." Gaara questioned.

Itachi nodded "Yes."

Kurama narrowed his eyes **"How do you know this Jutsu can give Naruto the same access to my Chakra as the Reaper Death Seal did. Will it even be strong enough to keep me in?" **he said with annoyance.

"To be honest I don't know." Itachi said slightly embarased.

Kurama growled **"Then how do you know it will have the desired effect. What if the Reaper Death Seal begins to attack or damage Naruto's body by attempting to adjust to the new seal or get rid of it."**

Itachi sighed "This Jutsu shouldn't do that. It's a bit different from your typical seal for this. I named it _Karada Chikara Kumiewaseru No Jutsu_. Its supposed to work with the Reaper Death Seal, although I don't know how effective it is now seeing as its in bad shape."

"This is all based on if's and maybe's, plus we don't even know what this new Jutsu will do to him. We should use something else, something with more credibility." Omoi stated.

Sasuke began to bristle "Are you saying Itachi's word holds no credibility. As far as I know, he is more trust worthy than you. I just met you yesterday. How do we know that you aren't apart of the new organization huh!"

Omoi stared Sasuke directly in the eyes "At least I wasn't apart of an organization that hunted your dear friend." Sasuke visibly began to get angry, Omoi kept his gaze. "Listen, I know what your brother means to you and I wasn't implying we shouldn't trust him." Sasuke sat back down but was still scowling at Omoi. "All I was saying if there are this many uncertainties then we shouldn't risk Naruto's well being."

Sasuke scoffed "Whatever."

Itachi lightly smiled, amused that Sasuke would still defend his word.

"We'll do it." Naruto suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

Gaara decided to speak first "Are you sure Naruto, this might not be the smartest decision nor the safest."

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed "Yah, its my decision, and if Sasuke trusts Itachi-san then I trust him to." He said, looking up at Itachi with a smile.

Itachi was shocked to hear this. He smiled back "Thank you Naruto-kun. I am pleased you think so."

Gaara spoke up "Then I guess its decided, we will begin sealing Kurama back into Naruto-san and go rescue Kakashi-san and Sai."

Everyone in the group nodded. They all got up and began walking to the entrance. Kiba, noticing everyone was walking to him, stood up to greet them. "Whats goin on guys?" he asked.

"We have decided to begin the sealing process and once completed, rescue Kakashi and Sai." Sasuke explained.

"Ah, makes sense. Just makin sure. You up for this Naruto?" Kiba asked looking around Sasuke at Naruto, who was leaning a bit on Kurama.

Naruto looked up and smiled "I was born ready ya know!" he said with his trademark grin.

"Good!" Kiba said excitedly.

Everyone's spirits was lifted from the conversation, a small feeling of hope building within them. They all made their way outside and began to prepare for the sealing. Little do they know what will happen to Naruto once the new seal is placed.

**Elsewhere:**

The Hunter Ninja was standing over the younger Ninja from before known as Sai. The older Ninja known as the famous Copy Ninja or Kakashi of the Sharingan was stuck to the wall. His arms were inside the stone, unable to move or break out of.

"You ready to talk yet, hmm?" the Hunter Ninja asked, his voice smooth but also heavy with authority.

Sai coughed up blood "You're going to have to kill me." he turned over and spat blood on the Hunters feet.

The Hunter chuckled, he looked down pitifully at Sai and kicked him in the mouth. "If you're going to spit on me you might as well add some more blood don't you think?" He kicked him some more.

Kakashi couldn't bear to see his pupil being beaten "Stop! Leave him be, question me not him!" he begged.

The Hunter stopped and looked at Kakashi quizzically "My my, the great Kakashi of the Sharingan. Begging for his subordinate, I never thought I would see the day. Of course, you are known as the ally killer when time calls for it, no?"

Sai turned over, facing Kakashi "Kakashi sensei, don't" he coughed some more "I can… I can take it. Its for him."

"Oh my, look how loyal you are." He bent down and grabbed Sai's face "Your loyalty means nothing, you think you are fighting for a good cause or keeping quiet for someone good but you all fail to realize just what you are harboring." He let go of Sai's face and straightened up, disgust showing on his face "All you are doing is preventing the inevitable. Why would you protect a demon when all it has done is destroy and hurt humans. You ninja are despicable, recruiting children to fight your fights and defend these so called Jinchuriki."

He looked down at Sai "You cover it up by saying its for the villagers but in reality you are just fighting for yourselves, fighting for the Daiyamo's of the land. Heh, you know there was this kid that got in my way when we wiped your beloved Village from the map. He didn't even put up a fight, although" He rubbed his chin "there was this Kunoichi. Now she was strong, though, not strong enough."

Kakashi froze, terrified to hear his next words. The Hunter noticed this and smiled "Ahh, you know her don't you. Well she did have a spirit, I'll tell you that, and her hair was a bright pink."

Sai, realizing who it was, growled and began to get up. The Hunter laughed and kicked him down. Sai was still trying to get up, the Hunter ninja flashed some hand signs and placed his hands on the wall. The ground shifted and Sai was on his back, hands in the earth just like Kakashi's.

"Heh, that's cute. Your anger is misapplied though. It is not me you should be angry with, it is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails demon. Naruto I think is what you people call him." He said, facing Kakashi.

Kakashi had a look of pure hatred on his face "You wont get him, he is long gone now. Even if you did there is no way you can defeat him, not with Kurama's help." Electricity began to spark around Kakashi.

The Hunter just smiled "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kakashi looked at him confused. Just then he was shocked, his face contoured in pain. He began to scream. The electricity reached around to Sai and they both began to scream. After a few seconds it died down and Sai passed out. Kakashi was breathing heavily, sweat building on his face.

"You think Naruto will be able to take us on. You don't even know do you." He said, kneeling in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him, slightly nervous at his confidence. "What! Don't know what?"

"Hahaha! Naruto and the Demon are no longer one! We placed a Jutsu in the area we found you to weaken any sealing formulas, causing the seal in him to weaken. With a little persuasion from the demon we were able to have him force himself out and trap both of them. Naruto is almost dead and the Demon is being drugged. We will receive them shortly, and when we do you will see just how we deal with Impure beings."

Kakashi was shocked to hear this "No, impossible! No one can weaken the Eight Trigrams seal. It's the strongest seal known to the Ninja world!"

The Hunter had a smug look on him "You are right, it is a magnificent seal, although even the Yondaime had flaws in his Jutsu."

Just then a massive Chakra surge hit the area. It was coming in waves. Kakashi recognized the chakra. He looked up smiling at the Hunter who was looking a bit nervous.

"Heh, you're in trouble now. They are being rejoined, and this time stronger than before it seems."

The Hunter looked at him angrily. He brought his hand back and began to beat Kakashi. A few seconds of this and someone appeared from the wall.

"Tora, we must go. We can leave them here for now." His voice was slightly deeper than the man called Tora but it had a indescribable feeling to it. As if he knew he was superior to everyone, but didn't want to show it.

Kakashi's lip was bleeding, he spat out some blood on the floor. Tora stood back up and looked at his comrade "Ok, lets go."

The other man nodded and took a look at Kakashi. His face showed no feeling to the older ninja. No hate, no remorse. It was just calm. He turned away from Kakashi and walked back through the wall, disappearing.

Tora started to the wall, just as he was going to go through he stopped and looked back at Kakashi and Sai "We'll be back, and this time with your precious Naruto." He smirked and left the room.

Kakashi dropped his head, the feeling of dread washing over his body. He took a glance at Sai's unconscious body and the feeling grew. As time went on he continued to feel Naruto's and Kurama's chakra surge. Hope began to bloom in his chest. _Come on Naruto, don't let these guys win. Not after what they did to your village._

**A Few Moments Ago, Before The Chakra Surge:**

Naruto and the others were just outside the cave, surrounding the small lake where Itachi was preparing the sealing. He was performing some Jutsu. As he was preparing Sasuke began forming a plan.

"Ok, Kiba. I want you on top of the cave as lookout with Akamaru towards the front with me. Gaara, you should be near Naruto and Itachi as support. Me and Omoi will be up front with Akamaru in between us. This Jutsu will surely attract anyone in the area so we must be prepared, understood."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan knowing it was the best option they had. Naruto just looked anxious, not wanting anyone to get hurt because of him.

"Listen, if things get dangerous all of you need to leave. None of you should risk your lives for this. I-"

Sasuke interjected "Quit talking like that Ototo, we are all willing to do this. You need to stop pushing people away."

"Listen Naruto," Gaara put his hand on his shoulder while Naruto was looking away, ashamed. "We are not going anywhere. Its going to take a lot to take us out you hear."

Naruto looked up sheepishly, Kiba looked at him and nodded while Omoi gave him a thumbs up. "O-Okay, sorry for doubting you guys." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah just shut up Ototo." Sasuke said hitting him on the back.

Naruto stumbled forward, clutching his stomach that was not fully healed yet. Sasuke widened his eyes, forgetting about his injury. Kurama looked at Naruto worriedly then turned his head in an annoyed expression to Sasuke.

Sasuke began fussing over Naruto while Kurama was staring daggers into him. Meanwhile, Itachi waked up to the group, amused at the group. He interrupted Sasuke's bantering "Alright, everything is almost set. Now all that's left is for Naruto and Kurama to get in position while everyone else does their thing."

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their fussing and everyone else turned to Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Everyone went off to their positions. Naruto and Kurama followed Itachi to the center of the lake where Itachi had put a platform for them to begin the sealing.

"Ok, Naruto. You need to lie on your back in the center with your shirt off. Kurama, I want you to lay on the back part of the mound with your body covering half of it like a semi circle. Tails on one side and Body on the other with Naruto in the middle. Understand." Itachi explained

They both nodded and began to get into position.

Once in position, Itachi knelt next to Naruto and Kurama. He looked up at Kiba who was standing on top of the cave. Kiba gave him a thumbs up. He turned to look at Sasuke and Omoi and they both nodded at him.

He looked over at Gaara, who was standing close by "We are all ready on your command Itachi-san." Itachi nodded and looked back down at Naruto who was shaking, more than likely nervous.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at Kurama "Yah, just nervous is all. By the way, how much is it goin to hurt. Just wanna be prepared ya know."

"Well," Itachi began to scratch his head "we are putting a new seal on top of your old one and usually sealing of any kind hurts so this will be a bit painful."

Naruto just got more nervous at this, Kurama brought one of his tails to his forehead in an effort to calm him. He closed his eyes and began to slow down his breathing. Itachi took this as a sign to begin the sealing.

Itachi began forming the hand seals. Once done he screamed out "Karada Chikara Kumiawaseru No Jutsu!" and thrust his hands on Naruto's stomach, causing him to gasp.

A huge surge of chakra hit everyone in the area and went on for miles. Alerting anyone who was familiar with the demonic chakra Kurama The area around them began to glow and lines drawn by Itachi were outlined all around the trio. As soon as the line hit Kurama he recoiled in pain. Both Naruto and Kurama were fighting not to scream out in pain. Kurama began to grow in size and glow. He stopped growing just as his body hit the water, in turn the water began to glow as well.

Just then a large Fireball Jutsu hurtled toward an unsuspecting Kiba. He widened his eyes and narrowly evaded the mass fireball by dodging to the left, singeing the hair on his right arm.

The fireball hit the top of the cave and rubble fell down on Itachi and the others. Gaara quickly brought up his hands and caught the boulders that were going to hit them. Kiba landed off to Gaara's right, panting. Gaara looked down at Itachi who was performing the Jutsu, "Are you ok Itachi-san?"

Itachi kept his focus on Naruto and Kurama "Just. Don't. Let. Me. Get. Hit." He said while trying not to loose focus.

Gaara nodded and turned around to face where the fireball came from.

Two bodies came out of the tree line, both wearing white masks and matching cloaks. The one on the left was a larger man, he had long black hair that ran to his shoulders. The other was a little smaller and he had a sort of aura about him. It felt deadly but calm at the same time.

The smaller one spoke "All of you hear my words! We are not here to kill you, but to relinquish a demon from your presence. You no longer have to fear. Give them to us and we will spare you." He said extending his arms outward.

Sasuke pointed his sword at the man "You'll never get anything from us! You've cause enough pain, you will pay by our hand!" Sasuke got in a fighting stance and yelled "Gaara! Create a dome around them and don't let it down no matter what!"

Gaara nodded "Understood!" he stepped back next to Itachi and performed some hand seals. "Earth Release: Rock Shelter!" the ground began to shake around them. The two Hunter's were about to interject the Jutsu but Kiba, Omoi, Akamaru, and Sasuke jumped in front of them, blocking their path. The earth rose up and surrounded the entire lake, protecting Naruto and the others.

Kiba spoke up "You guys aren't going anywhere! Not Past us!" everyone got in a fighting stance, readying themselves. Sasuke and Omoi drawing their swords.

Akamaru made the first move, he lunged at the Hunter on the left, the larger one. Akamaru opened his jaws to bit him in the throat. The Hunter brought up his arm to block the attack. Akamaru clamped his jaws down on his arm and everyone was surprised not to see any blood.

He grabbed Akamaru by the throat and kicked him away into a tree, Akamaru made a loud yelp and fell down. The Hunter Ninja smirked and brought down his arm. Earth was encrusted all over it.

Sasuke began to think _Of course, no wonder Akamaru's attack did nothing. We have to be careful about this._

"How Dare YOU! Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled, attacking the Hunter that threw Akamaru. The Hunter smirked under his mask, he caught Kiba's attack mid air and got pushed back a couple of meters. The other Hunter advanced on Sasuke, barely giving him time to think.

"Omoi! Help Kiba! Don't worry about me, Understand!" Sasuke yelled, getting pushed back by the Hunters advancements.

"Understood!" Omoi said going to Kiba's side.

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Damn, he's good. I cant get a good opening on him. All I can hope for is an opening. _Sasuke drew his tanto and began to parry the attacks. The Hunter had a chakra infused Katana and was pushing Sasuke back by the second.

Sasuke glanced to his left and noticed he was getting closer to Gaara's Dome Wall Jutsu. He looked back at his opponent and narrowly evaded a swing to his head. Sasuke quickly performed hand seals but was kicked in the face, causing him to fly back and hit the rock wall.

He finished the last hand sign, back against the wall "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke took a deep breath and blew the massive fireball at the man. The Hunter began to cast his own hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Wall." A large fire wall rose up and blocked the incoming fireball.

Sasuke apeared right next to the Hunter Ninja and swung his tanto down to cut the Hunter in half. The Hunter stepped back and caught the blade with both hands. "Hm, your fast. To bad though, I was hoping this was going to be a good fight." Suddenly, Sasuke's foot meet the Hunter's face. He flew back, knocking through a couple of trees.

_There, I was able to land a hit. Just some more and I will be able to help the others. _He then activated his Sharingan and all his senses being enhanced. He was surprised at how easily the Hunter got up from his attack.

"That was good. I see that you activated your Sharingan. Heh, your going to need it." He then disappeared from his vision.

Sasuke felt a massive presence next to him, he turned and brought up his tanto sideways to block the attack. His sword was met with another, both blades infused with chakra to enhance their sharpness. Sasuke was barely holding it back, he faced the Hunters mask.

"You better activate your Mangekyou Sharingan before I kill you and capture the Demons." A huge wave of Chakra came off of the Hunter and Sasuke was finding it more difficult to keep back the blade. He tilted his sword in a way to make the Hunter's slide off.

Sasuke jumped a few feet to the side, creating distance between him and the Hunter. He quickly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. _Alright, guess I have to start going all out I guess. Wait, what! Whats going on! _Sasuke grimaced.

"Hehe, like what you see? I'll show you just how powerful we are." He put his hands together and began to gather chakra. A large surge of chakra swept over the area. Smoke began to come off the Hunter.

Sasuke began to get nervous _Looks like its about to get serious. Hurry up Nii-san._

**Kiba's POV:**

_Damn, this guys stronger than I thought. I wont let him get away with hitting Akamaru like that!_ Kiba thought. He ducked his head, narrowly missing a jab to his head. Another hit was coming toward his stomach. He wasn't fast enough to dodge so he crossed his arms to block the hit. The Hunters hit was heavy, launching Kiba into a tree and cracking it on impact.

The Hunter dashed forward, continuing his assault on Kiba. Omoi interjected by kicking the Hunter in the side, pushing him back away from Kiba. He swung his sword, trying to cut open his throat.

The Hunter brought up his arm, deflecting the sword with his rock covered limb. He pushed Omoi's sword away, opening him for an attack. The Hunter pulled out a kunai and plunged it into Omoi's stomach.

Omoi's face was of utter shock. After a few seconds his body poofed in smoke, revealing a log with a kunai lodged in it.

The Hunter smirked and stood up "Heh, your good. Stand down, or I will kill you all. Im sure you guys don't want to die for a pair of demons now, eh?"

Kiba and Akamaru joined Omoi in a tree. "You're the one that's going die today, not us." Omoi said, pointing his sword at the man.

Kiba scrunched his face _This guy makes me angry, talking about Naruto like that. Although he does smell familiar. Where did we last fight him._ "Omoi, ive seen this man before. Be careful" Kiba informed him.

"Understood. I'll go up front, you two take the sides. Got it?"

Kiba and Akamaru both nodded.

They were all about to attack, but a surge of chakra came from where Sasuke and the other Hunter was fighting.

_ Whats that! Its massive, it feels like its coming from the other Hunter Ninja. _Kiba thought.

The Hunter they were currently fighting chuckled "Looks like Maleki is getting serious now, eh. Guess I'll step up my game now then." He began to form many hand seals in seconds.

Omoi's eyes widened "Kiba, now!" he jumped from the tree they were standing on and began to attack the Hunter. Just then, the ground began to shake with enormous power. The trees began to fall, blocking Omoi's path. A large crack opened up in between the group.

Omoi landed a behind the crack, observing what the Hunter was doing. He looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru advance to the Hunter. He began to advance himself but stopped once he saw three large boulders heading straight for him. Omoi charged his blade and sliced two of the boulders and evaded the last one. "Fang Over Fang!" he heard in the distance, followed by a crash. He pushed forward and found the Hunter.

Kiba had engaged in another Taijutsu battle with him, this time with Akamaru. Both of them panting. Omoi brought his sword down hard on top of the Hunter. Instead of meeting flesh, his sword met rock. The Hunter had crossed both his arms over his head to block.

_Now's my chance! _Kiba ran forward and drove his foot into the Hunters stomach. He was surprised to not feel any movement from his attack. The Hunters body feeling like solid rock, he looked up and heard the him laughing, still holding his arms up from Omoi's attack.

"HAHAHA! Its funny how weak you all are! Get ready!" The Hunter suddenly disappeared.

Omoi landed next to Kiba "Whats going on, where is he." He asked Kiba.

Kiba shook his head "I-I dont" the hunter reappeared in front of Kiba.

"Here I am." Without any time to react, the Hunter slammed his fist into Kiba's stomach. Throwing him all the way to Gaara's dome, creating a crater in it. Omoi widened his eyes, ready to attack but before he was able to move the Hunter had appeared next to him. The Hunter swung his foot and Omoi was just barely able to block the attack, getting flung back into many trees.

Their fight continued on, the trio trying to hold him back.

**Gaara's POV:**

All around him he felt Naruto's and Kurama's chakra begin to mold together as well as the barrier shake from the fighting outside. He began looking around, noticing Itachi heavily sweating and breathing hard.

"Go out, help them." Itachi grunted.

"What about you, I might not be able to keep the barrier up for long." Gaara replied. He looked down at Itachi with a worried expression.

"Just… just buy me some time." Itachi said in between taking deep breaths.

Gaara nodded. He walked through the wall, surprised to see Omoi knocked out on a tree. Kiba was being held up in the air by his throat, Akamaru poised to attack. While keeping the rock barrier, he quickly formed the hand seals for Sand Bullets.

"Foolish." The hunter said. He moved Kiba's body in front of the oncoming barrage.

Gaara smirked, he opened his arms and all the bullets went around Kiba to the Hunter. He dropped Kiba and dashed backwards. He was able to dodge a few of the bullets, but a few had hit his side. Kiba had gotten back up but he was shaky, and Omoi was still out.

The Hunter had stood up and placed his hand to his side. He brought it up to see blood covering his hand. His cloak turning red from his wound. "Well well well Kazekage-sama. Im surprised, really. I didn't think you would just leave your village unguarded. This will definitely make things easier in the future."

Gaara stood straight, pushing his chest out "The Sand will stand with the Leaf, no matter what."

Off to the side Sasuke screamed out. Gaara glanced over, surprised to see the other Hunter driving his sword into Sasuke's shoulder. He pinned Sasuke to a tree. Suddenly, Gaara felt a massive force in front of him. He turned barely in time to see a fist coming straight for his face.

"You shouldn't have looked away!"

The force of the punch could have broken any large boulder, but Gaara was able to soften the blow with his sand shield and the chakra he formed around the area of impact. He was thrown back onto his rock dome. The Hunter was about to attack him again but Kiba and Akamaru rushed him using Fang over Fang. He spun in mid air, dodging both of the assailants. He set his hand on the ground to ready himself, but Kiba had thought ahead. There were paper bombs littered everywhere, and every one of them began to light up.

Gaara braced himself for the blast, making a small sand wall in front of him. Just as it covered his vision of the Hunter, Gaara could have swore he felt the Hunter smiling at him. A second later, all the paper bombs went off, sending a small shock wave around them.

After a few seconds Gaara stood back up, sporting a slight limp. He looked around and saw a body lying just a few feet in front of him.

Kiba saw it to "YES!" He jumped, pumping his hands in the air. "Alright, now one mo-" the Hunter had burst out of the ground and slammed his rock fist into Kiba's stomach, sending him crashing into Gaara. They both slammed into the dome's wall, sending cracks along the side.

Gaara pushed Kiba's unconscious body off him and got up to see the Hunter clapping.

"Now that was a close one." He looked down at his simmering cloak. The Hunter looked up, obviously not pleased "Its time to finish this."

"Ga-Gaara," Kiba coughed blood, Gaara looked down at him.

"What Kiba. Now's not a great time."

"I think.. I think he was there for the Leaf's attack. Im not sure but Akamaru and I have this weird feeling from him, almost like we've met him before." Kiba said, trying to get up.

"Ok, and whats your point." Gaara asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"My point is," Kiba growled "that he could have been the one to kill Sakura."

Gaara's eyes widened "What!". Kiba nodded.

Gaara looked back at the Hunter, who was standing still. Sasuke's fight was still going on although he was getting beaten up pretty badly.

The Hunter began to laugh, "Yes! I did kill that weak girl you call Sakura. She landed a nasty punch on me so I decided to land multiple on her. Now, if your finished talking. Im going to end this." He ran forward, charging Kiba and Gaara. Both of them feeling the raw power and speed he held, they both braced themselves for the hit not fast enough to dodge. The Hunter brought up both his arms and slammed them into the two, hitting against the rock dome and causing it to begin to collapse. Gaara passed out but Kiba managed to barely stay conscious.

**Itachi's POV:**

Itachi looked up, extremely tired from casting the new Jutsu for this long, to see the dome wall cracking. _Crap, Im almost finished. Just a little longer guys._ He looked back down at Naruto, his body glowing a mixture of gold and red. Kurama's body disappeared a while ago, it disappearing into Naruto's. His body was giving off massive amounts of chakra and heat. It was almost unbearable to be there if not for Itachi's small resistance to heat.

Just then there was a large shake around him, and the dome began to fall. He grew increasingly nervous as he felt the Hunters aura behind him.

**General POV:**

When the dome fell, the Hunter noticed Itachi sitting next to a, what seemed, comatose Naruto. He realized that they were sealing the Demon back into him. He quickly pulled out a kunai and charged Itachi. Just as he plunged the kunai into his shoulder, the seal completed and caused a massive shock wave to hit the area, throwing Itachi, Kiba, Gaara and the Hunter Ninja away from Naruto as well as causing dust to cover the entire area.

A few moments pass and the dust begins to settle. Kiba has his back on a tree and Gaara's body is in the tree he is sitting up against. Akamaru is nowhere to be seen and Itachi is laying face down a few feet in front of Kiba. Omoi was just starting to come to and Sasuke's and the other Hunters fight seemed to stop. Kiba looked around for the other Hunter.

He saw him, begin to stand up from the blast. Kiba was to weak to try and stand. The Hunters mask was off, more than likely blown off my the shock wave. The dust finally went down and in the center of the small pond stood what he thought was Naruto. Kiba was shocked to see him, _Wha-what is this. He transformed, he looks… different. I cant seem to place it. _

Kiba looked Naruto over, trying to figure out what happened. There was a golden aura surrounding him. Kiba could feel the raw power that Naruto possessed. He was standing there, looking into the sky and taking a deep breath.

The Hunter cursed "Dammit! Now you are even more Impure! I will dispose of you NOW!" he began to rush at Naruto, but Kiba was able to get a good look at his face.

Anger filling his stomach, he screamed out "NARUTO! HE'S THE ONE THAT KILLED SAKURA! DON'T LET HIM LIVE!"

Naruto looked down, anger all over his face. A mass of killing intent washed over everyone, making Kiba shake vigorously and almost pass out. Before anyone could even comprehend, Naruto appeared next to the Hunter, his arm through his chest. The Hunter didn't even have enough time to comprehend what had just happened. Blood was streaming down Naruto's arm and side.

The Hunter was coughing blood over Naruto's body, he glanced at the boy "H-how is th-this possible." Naruto looked back at him with pure blood lust in his eyes. The Hunter brought up his kunai in an attempt to stab Naruto, but a strange and powerful fire erupted around Naruto's arm that held the Hunter in place. He was screaming from the pain.

Naruto closed his eyes and swung his head, face looking almost like he was in bliss "A**h, **yo**u**r **pa**i**n** pl**ea**s**e**s **me.**" His voice filled with power and blood lust, Kiba was almost shitting himself. He was terrified by the sound of Naruto's voice and the blood lust it held. The Hunters screams continued for a short while until they died out. Naruto threw him off his arm, which was no longer on fire.

He seemed to relish his kill, Kiba was still unable to see Naruto's features clearly. Naruto opened his eyes again and looked directly at the remaining Hunter and another massive wave of killing intent washed off of Naruto and Kiba blacked out to see Naruto screaming.

**BREAK**

**A/N**

Alright, that fight scene kicked my ass. I did not think it would be that hard to write it when it did. Wanted to get this out at least two weeks after the previous one but I guess that didn't work out.

As for Naruto's new transformation, well….. you'll just have to see how it changed him. Did he loose his mind, or did he just become more animalistic. You'll find out next chapter. As for the Hunters strength and Sasuke's well…. They are all almost kage level and Sasuke does have the Mangekyou sharingan but is still new at using Susano and since Itachi is still alive he doesn't have the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Yet.

Please review, I have been noticing that Word doesn't like to point out my spelling errors so I will probably do a mass update on all my chapters when I publish this one to make sure they are good. Also Reviews do help make the story better, I want to be able to get some feedback to know if im doing good or bad. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Ja Ne!


	7. CH 6 The Beast Within

Hello all! This chapter is going to be a little late as I am starting it a week or two after I uploaded the last one. As i'm typing this I am revising some of the errors I found in the previous chapters. I am also fighting Word, trying to make sure there are as little errors as possible that way I am more relaxed when publishing it. Please Do not Copyright anything. I own nothing, just a humble servant.

random occurrences/explaining the scene

_human thoughts_

_**Kurama thoughts**_

**"Kurama Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

\- = Time Skip

**CH 6 The Beast Within**

**Recap:**

Naruto closed his eyes and swung his head, face looking almost like he was in bliss "A**h, **yo**u**r **pa**i**n** pl**ea**s**e**s **me.**" His voice filled with power and bloodlust, Kiba was almost shitting himself. He was terrified by the sound of Naruto's voice and the bloodlust it held. The Hunters screams continued for a short while until they died out. Naruto threw him off his arm, which was no longer on fire.

He seemed to relish his kill, Kiba was still unable to see Naruto's features clearly. Naruto opened his eyes again and looked directly at the remaining Hunter and another massive wave of killing intent washed off of Naruto and Kiba blacked out to see Naruto screaming.

**End Of Recap:**

The sound of screams could be heard in the distance. She couldn't escape from them. All She could hear were his screams, screams of pain. She was crying, trying to find the source to stop his pain, to relieve him of his suffering.

WHIP* WHIP*

The screaming continued with every whip.

WHIP* WHIP* WHIP*

She was frantically searching for the source of the screaming.

WHIP* WHIP*

The girl had come up upon a wooden door, it seemed like the noise was coming from behind the door. She had gotten in the famous Hyuga fighting stance and demolished the door.

A boy was lying on the floor, blood and cuts all over his back. The girl brought her hand up to her mouth in shock, she began crying.

The boy looked up, tears streaming down his face, "H-Hinata, run." he pleaded.

Hinata rushed forward, grabbing onto the boy "N-Naruto, please stay alive. I-I-I won't leave you." She buried her head in his chest "Please, don't die." she cried. She looked back up and his eyes were dull, no life left in them. His body grew cold.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata bolted up, screaming. She was breathing hard and sweating, her body racked with pain. Hinata grunted and grabbed her right arm, it was hurting the most. She looked around and noticed that she was in a large cave, although she didn't know where it was located as it was unfamiliar to the girl.

"Lady Hinata! You're awake," the man turned to a nearby Ninja "Hitori, go get Lord Hiashi. Tell him Lady Hinata has awakened." He then turned back to Hinata. "Lady Hinata, you must lay back. You have been unconscious for almost a week." He leaned forward and guided Hinata back down to rest.

Hinata grunted in pain, after a few seconds she looked at the man and smiled "Thank you Mushi, really."

Mushi bowed his head "Please do not thank me Lady Hinata, it is my job as a member of the Branch family to take care of the Head members."

Hinata blushed "Please don't speak that way." She grabbed his hand "Everyone in the family matters, even you."

Mushi looked at Hinata surprised, "Th-thank you Lady Hinata-sama."

Hinata began to smile but it quickly faded, remembering her dream. "Mushi, where are we? What happened?" she began to look around and noticed that there were many people like her, all laying on cots or the ground being tended to my Medical Ninja. Whatever Ninja remained were also patrolling the areas. She looked back at Mushi, he was avoiding her gaze. "Mushi. What happened." She said with more authority.

Mushi gulped "I apologize Lady Hinata but I think it would be wise to wait for your father to arrive so he can fill you in. Besides," he looked off to the side "He's already here."

Mushi stood up stiffly, Hiashi swiftly arrived. Mushi quickly bowed and took his exit. Hiashi kneeled next to Hinata and grabbed her hand softly.

"Daughter, are you ok?" worry etched in his voice. He was clearly trying to keep his face clear but was finding it difficult.

"Yes Father," she began to shake "Please tell me what happened." Her voice getting shaky.

Hiashi began to gently stroke her cheek "I'm surprised you don't remember." He looked away, pain in his eyes. "We were attacked, we lost many fine Ninja and Civilians. No one could have known how many there were or how strong they were. We had thought they were with the Akatsuki but their clothing suggested otherwise."

Hinata began to remember the battle, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, remembering all the dead bodies she witnessed from it. Her father was right, no one could have predicted what would have happened. All the death, the pain. She closed her eyes, trying to forget it all.

Hiashi looked down at her with sadness in his eyes, _Oh how I wish neither you nor your sister would ever have to go through what we did. I am very sorry. _"Hinata, that's not all."

Hinata looked back at her father, tears filling her eyes. "What more could happen! Tell me father!"

Hiashi looked away, not wanting to see the pain in her face. "Well, a few days after the attack there were a few waves of chakra. It was Naruto-sans and the Tailed Beasts. It seems they were separated, anyone that was here on the night the Fourth sealed the Beast would have recognized the chakra. None of us know what's going on but the Kazekage arrived with some Cloud and Sand Shinobi. They went out after Sasuke to find out what was going on out there. Kiba went out with Akamaru with them. We have not heard from them since." Hiashi explained.

Hinata began sobbing, holding her hands up to her face. Hiashi looked over, watching Hinata cry softly.

_Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you! _Hinata kept thinking.

Hiashi sighed "Well, it's all going to be ok anyway. It is Naruto-san we are talking about anyway, he has a strong will. Just like his father."

Hinata slowly stopped crying "You're right, Naruto-kun is going to be fine. I just wish I was with him to make sure he is ok."

Hiashi smilled "Ah, so you want to be with him then is that it."

Hinata realized what she had said and began blushing "N-no fa-father, it's just t-that he is my teammate i-is all." she stuttered.

"It's ok Hinata, I already know." Hiashi said. He leaned closer to her "I'm pretty sure your own team knows as well." he said with a chuckle and went back. "Well, I am going to go back now. Make sure everyone else is doing ok. Rest up now and send for me if anything happens ok."

Hinata nodded "Ok father."

Hiashi nodded and got up "Alright, rest easy Hinata." he then walked off.

Hinata laid her head back down and Mushi came back. He seated himself next to Hinata and they sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Mushi?" Hinata asked.

Mushi turned his head to Hinata "Yes lady Hinata."

Hinata sat up and looked out to the entrance of the cavern, worry all over her face "I have a bad feeling about Naruto-kun."

Mushi followed her gaze "You musnt worry over such things, I'm sure they are fine."

Hinata sighed "Yah, you're probably right. I just can't help worry about him."

One of the gates had opened up, allowing one of the scouting parties to enter the cavern. They began to run to the main part of the hideout where the leaders were set up. They looked worried.

Hinata tilted her head "I wonder what's going on?"

Mushi shrugged "Who knows. They may have gotten word from the other villagers or something." he explained

"Hopefully they are sending aid." Hinata said.

Mushi nodded his head "Yes, that would help us out greatly."

In the distance you could hear them talking about something, a letter maybe. Then out of nowhere Shikakubegan yelling. "What do you mean Naruto's….. Even Kakashi is gon… Itachi!" he paused. Hinata gasped at the mention of Naruto.

"Mushi, they're talking about Naruto-kun. I have to go over and see what's wrong." Hinata began to get up slowly, struggling to steady herself.

Mushi looked shocked, "Lady Hinata! You musnt stress yourself, you had a severe concussion and you need to rest."

Hinata grabbed Mushi's arm "Please help me Mushi, I have to know Naruto-kun is alright. Please." she begged.

Mushi looked like he was going to argue but there was a determined light in Hinata's eyes. He bowed his head respectively "As you wish Lady Hinata." He helped her up slowly and they made their way to the main booth.

As they made their way to the booth they overheard some more of the conversation. "Fine! Send a team of…. Yes, send Shikimaru as well. He will decide who else to take, understand." They had finally made their way there. Once Hinata and Mushi made it to the door everyone turned their heads to them. Hinata could see the village Elders, a few of the clan heads although Danzo was nowhere to be seen.

Hinata bowed her head "Shikaku-san, I heard you mention Naruto-kun and Kakashi sensei? A-and Itachi as well." she asked.

Shikaku sighed and rubbed his head "Well, yes Hinata. We got a letter from Itachi regarding Naruto's current situation. Once Shikamaru gets here then we will discuss what we are going to do. Ok." he told Hinata.

"Understood Shikaku-sama." Hinata bowed and turned to leave the booth just to meet her father.

"Hinata! I thought you were supposed to be resting, you musn't…"

Just then the ground around them began to shake, and a powerful force of chakra swept through the cavern. Alerting many shinobi and even the civilians. After a few seconds the ground stopped shaking although the presence of the chakra was still there. Everyone around Hinata looked horrified.

Hinata looked around confused at everyones expressions, "Wh-What was that? It felt…. felt like a monster, but that's not possible because there was a trace of Naruto-kuns chakra in it as well."

No one answered her, she began getting scared and looked to her father. "Father! What is going on, please tell me. That was Naruto wasn't it?" she said, pleading with him.

Shikaku answered first. "That was the Nine Tails chakra mixed with Naruto-sans, although this time was different. It was more volatile, uncontrolled. More of a demon than last time. He might have gone over the edge this time."

Hinata looked at Shikaku with a horrified expression "What do you mean uncontrolled and last time? You can't mean Naruto-kun isn't able to control the Nine Tails?"

Hiashi spoke up. "In a way. Long ago, around when you were born the Nine Tails had attacked. The chakra we just felt was similar in destructive power as last time, although this time it was more dangerous. And no, Naruto-san and the Nine Tails are not fighting for control anymore. They haven't for a long time. No, this time…. Naruto-san may not be able to control the power of the Nine Tails." he said grimly.

Everyone around them was panicking, trying to get away from the entrance. Afraid of the terrifying power that they felt.

"But, that wouldn't make sense as they were separated a few days ago. It was that small burst of K.I. and chakra we felt. Although it was not as massive as this one. They may have finally re-sealed the Nine Tails back, but with this type of reaction." he shook his head "Something may have gone wrong in the process. I can only imagine the pain he is in." he said in a dark tone.

Shikamaru had finally arrived at the booth "Father! What's going on! That was Naruto wasn't it?" he asked, out of breath due to him running.

Shikaku outstretched his arm to Shikamaru "Gather a squad of four immidiately and head toward Naruto-san at once!" he ordered.

Shikamaru saluted, "Understood," he turned to Hinata. "Hinata, are you fit to run?" he asked sincerely.

Hinata nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright, I'm going to rally the rest of the squad. Meet at the entrance in twenty minutes, understand."

"Y-yes." Hinata uttered, getting increasingly nervous.

Shikamaru sighed, "Uhhg, this is going to be a Drag." and walked off.

Hinata just sat there, everyone looking at her. Hiashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata,"

She turned to her father, worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You had just gotten up from a concussion and a battle, I don't want you to over do yourself." Hiashi asked worriedly.

Hinata nodded, "Yes Father, I must go help Shikamaru and make sure Naruto-kun is ok." she said, steeling her nerves.

Hiashi took a deep breath, "Fine," he then pulled her in a hug. "Just please be careful Daughter." he said with a shaky voice.

Hinata widened her eyes in shock, this was the most affection Hiashi has shown her in a long time. She hugged him back. After a few seconds Hiashi let her go.

"Ok," Hiashi nodded. "Be strong out there Hinata, and show them how strong the Hyuuga are!"

"Hai!" Hinata said, she turned and left the booth in a hurry to meet the team at the entrance.

"Hmm." Hiashi watched Hinata run off to the entrance, worried for her safety.

Shikaku came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Hiashi-san. Hinata can take care of herself. Meanwhile, we need to take care of business here." he then turned around and returned to the center table.

"I hope you're right Nara." Hiashi stated before joining the others.

Hinata made it to the rest of the group. Shikimaru was there with Kotetsu and Izumo waiting. Shikimaru noticed Hinata running up and greeted her.

"Thanks for joining, everyone ready?" he called out.

Everyone around nodded.

Shikimaru sighed, "This is going to be a drag. Alright, lets go!" He turned around and signaled to the gatekeepers and they opened the entrance to let them through.

Once they passed the gate it immediately closed behind them. The group kept going, running through the destruction of their village. Only passing one patrol group. Once they made it to the wall they went through one of the many holes in it, trying not to make noise in the process.

Hinata was in utter shock at the state of the village. This was the first time out and nearly all of it was beyond recognizable. She looked to Shikamaru and the others, all their faces grim.

"Shikimaru, do you know where they are?" Hinata asked, forgetting how they were going to locate them.

Shikimaru nodded, "Yes, Itachi sent us directions. Even without them though it seems all we have to do is follow Naruto's Chakra."

Kotetsu nodded, "Even if the Chakra is faint, we can still detect enough of it to follow it."

Hinata was slightly embarrassed. She was just now detecting the chakra signature. It was faint, but still there. It seems that being out for a few days had made her senses a little dull.

"O-ok. I sense it now. It's massive, how far away is it?" Hinata asked.

Shikimaru took out the map, "Hard to tell. Since the chakra is so massive it's hard to determine an accurate distance, however according to the map it will only take about ten to fifteen minutes. Shorter if we go faster than we are now."

Kotetsu and Izumo both looked at each other and nodded, Izumo spoke up first. "Then why don't we kick it up a notch."

Hinata nodded, "I agree, we all felt that chakra wave. They could be in trouble."

Shikimaru groaned, "This is so troublesome. Fine, lets go faster." they all began to run faster, enhancing their bodies with chakra.

A few minutes pass and another wave of chakra hits the group, this time darker than the last with more Killing intent that froze everyone. A roar could be heard from up ahead that shook the earth. Shikimaru's face was filled with shock.

Ahead of the group they could see a large hill, Hinata assumed that over the hill would be what they were looking for. The group made their way up to see what's going on.

Shikimaru was the first to make it, when he did a look of horror washed his face. Hinata was confused.

"Shikimaru, what is it?" she said as she continued to climb.

Shikimaru didn't say anything, he just continued to look down. Kotetsu and Izumo got up there and they gasped at what they saw.

Hinata finally made it to the top and couldn't believe what she saw. Off on the edge of the clearing was Kiba slumped on a tree with Gaara in the said tree. In the back was Sasuke and one of the Hunter-nin standing still near each other, Sasuke was breathing hard and had cuts along his body. Another ninja was also completely out near Kiba.

What shocked Hinata was the center. Naruto was standing in the center of the clearing with his shirt off. There was some kind of seal over the previous one although she could not see if very well, but she definitely felt the dark and monstrous Chakra from him. What scared her the most was the body at his feet and the blood covering his arm.

It was hard to tell but it looked like his features were different as well. There was a sort of tattoo across his stomach and back as well, it seemed to glow red. There was also a golden aura surrounding him and smoke coming off his body. He seemed to enjoy killing the man.

Naruto let loose another roar and it shook Hinata to her core.

_Oh Naruto-kun! What happened to you!_

The area around them shook to the force of Naruto's Chakra and the bloodcurdling scream.

A/N: Alright. I apologize for the long wait as this was not as long as other chapters. I have been really busy these past few months and also Procrastination. I am currently working on another fic as well, that doesn't mean i will quit on this one. I will continue Forward! Anyway hope you enjoy.

Ja Ne!


	8. CH 7 The New Jinchuriki

Howdy, Hopefully I can get this done faster than the last chapter…. Hopefully. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this, we are going to go back to Naruto and the group. Still trying to figure a good way for the perspective. I will have Images of Naruto's new seal and everything, it's just taking longer than I originally thought. Also towards the end of this chapter will include a lot of backstory to let yall know whats been going on.

random occurrences/explaining the scene

_human thoughts_

_**Kurama thoughts**_

**"Kurama Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

\- = Time Skip

**CH 7 The New Jinchuriki**

**Recap:**

What shocked Hinata was the center. Naruto was standing in the center of the clearing with his shirt off. There was some kind of seal over the previous one although she could not see if very well, but she definitely felt the dark and monstrous Chakra from him. What scared her the most was the body at his feet and the blood covering his arm.

It was hard to tell but it looked like his features were different as well. There was a sort of tattoo across his stomach and back as well, it seemed to glow red. There was also a golden aura surrounding him and smoke coming off his body. He seemed to enjoy killing the man.

Naruto let loose another roar and it shook Hinata to her core.

_Oh Naruto-kun! What happened to you!_

The area around them shook to the force of Naruto's Chakra and the bloodcurdling scream.

**End Of Recap:**

The air held a silence all around, as if everything was holding its breath after witnessing Naruto's new power. Kiba and Gaara are out, Omoi just now getting to his feet, and Sasuke and the other Hunter Ninja stopped fighting to observe Naruto.

The Hunters body fell from Naruto's blood soaked arm and slumped on the ground. Naruto just stood there for a few seconds and let out a bloodcurdling scream, like a monster would after a fight. It shook the ground around them, disturbing the silence. Omoi and Sasuke had to cover their ears.

Sasuke went to his knees, already worn out from trying to keep the Hunter away from Naruto. As he looked back up he saw some figures on the cliff overlooking the area. He saw four in total. They all seemed to be wearing Leaf gear. Then he saw Hinata.

"RUN! Get out of here! He's not in co-" Sasuke was cut off by a kick to the stomach.

The Hunter had kicked Sasuke, launching him a few feet away. "Now now now Sasuke, you don't want to ruin the fun." He had taken a few steps forward and spread his arm outward. "My dear Leaf Ninja, I am surprised that you are still alive. After our little presentation and everything. I am impressed."

Shikamaru looked from Naruto and the Hunter and steeled his nerves. "We won't go down that easy you monster!

The Hunter dropped his arms and frowned under his mask, "Ah, name calling now. That's just childish don't you think, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru paled, _How does this guy know my name. No one has said it yet! Just who is this guy! _"Heh, ok. You got me, so I'm a little childish. So what, we're not going to let you take Naruto!"

The Hunter laughed, "It's funny, you all think you have a choice. No matter, I'll either take you all out one by one or all together. Your choice." he said, his voice getting darker in the end.

Omoi, Sasuke, and Itachi all stood up, readying themselves. Shikamaru and the others joined, creating a formation in between Naruto and the Hunter. Hinata stayed a little back, trying to speak with Naruto.

"N-Naruto kun, a-are you ok?" Hinata said, trying to get through to him.

**Naruto's POV:**

All the while everything has been happening, Naruto was unable to hear anyone. All he could hear was the blood pumping through his body, a roar in his ears. He just felt the power coursing through him. A part of him was there, but another part wasn't. This was a new sensation. His mind was fuzzy.

Naruto began to slowly lose his perception of the things around him. All he could feel was the blood running down his arm and the body at his feet. It all felt….. Good. He enjoyed killing that man, he wanted more. He needed more.

Naruto sensed another being close to him, he could sense multiple all around. A small group of skilled Ninja came from south. It felt like they were discussing something, him maybe. He shook his head, clearing his mind of these thoughts. All he wanted to do was kill, cause destruction.

Naruto looked up to the being next to him. She looked tired and small, nowhere near his power level. She was a bug to him. He looked in her eyes and they were filled with pain, but it wasn't her pain. It seemed like it was pain for someone else. Her eyes held a familiarity in them, as if he knew her and cared deeply for her.

The girl had reached out to his face, there was no malice in her face. No hatred in her, just…. Care. Naruto widened his eyes. No one has ever shown this much care for him. His mind became fuzzy, a sense of confusion washing over him. Just before she touched him she twitched her head to the right, her mind becoming jumbled and confused. Naruto, not in a stable state of mind, reacted. He headbutted her in the chest, sending her back. Naruto stood tall and let out another roar.

**General POV:**

Shikamaru looked back, it seemed like Hinata was trying to calm Naruto down some. _This is crazy, Naruto…. Naruto looks feral. And that new seal on him, what even is that! I don't think he can be reasoned with now. _

Sasuke looked back as well and saw Hinata. His eyes widened, "Hinata! Don't! He isn't in control right now, you don't know what he will do!"

Hinata had flinched to Sasuke calling her name, remembering she was on a battlefield. When she looked back at Naruto his look was different. He was coming at her with intent to attack. He had headbutted her hard, sending her back, almost hitting Kotetsu.

Naruto had let loose another loud roar, this time it didn't contain any of the bloodlust it had earlier. It was just a roar like any from a wild animal. They all turned to him, worry in their eyes. Izumo had picked up Hinata and Kotetsu stood in front of them.

The Hunter chuckled, "Ahh, this might be a bit too much for just me. Oh well." He pointed to Shikamaru. "You, make sure you tell your leaders we are coming back." he then turned around and began to leave.

Naruto wasn't going to let him. He sprang forward and launched himself at the Hunter at inhuman speeds, everyone just barely seeing a blur.

The Hunter felt something advance and high speeds behind him. He turned around to see Naruto just a foot behind him. He brought his hands up to block a earth shattering punch to the face, launching him several feet away breaking through the tree line. Naruto skidded to a halt, his hand burning. The golden aura grew larger and the new seal began of the tails on the seal began glowing red, his features becoming more animalistic. Almost like a fox. His ears began growing slightly, getting pointed.

The Hunter had appeared in front of Naruto and landed a kick to the side of his head, sending him through some tree's. Smoke seemed to be coming off the Hunters body and a large amount of Chakra was coming off him.

"Heh, you are going to make me get serious now eh? Seems like that new seal is affecting you in different ways huh."

Naruto got back up and just stared at the Hunter with hunger in his eyes.

The Hunter just chuckled, "No matter, I'll just come back with reinforcements." The Hunter then turned around and began running faster than before.

Naruto got up from the debris and went in pursuit, leaving everyone behind.

**With The Group:**

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, ignoring Itachi "What the hell was that! What's going on!"

Sasuke was breathing hard, hand on the wound on his shoulder "I- I don't know. When Naruto was out of the village somehow Kurama had gotten out of him. We regrouped and resealed him in Naruto."

"Ok, so why is he acting like this?" Shikamaru questioned, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Like I said, I don't know." Sasuke said, glaring at Shikamaru.

Itachi spoke up, "It could be because of the seal. As I said before, I had no way of knowing how it was going to affect him."

Shikamaru shook his head in confusion, "What do you mean "New Seal"! Why didn't you use the Eight Trigrams?"

Itachi sighed, still worn out from the sealing process, "No, that seal was based off the Reaper Death seal and a special type of seal created by the Fourth Hokage. There was no way for us to recreate it. We were running out of time and I had begun working on another seal, so we went with this one."

Shikamaru groaned, "This is going to be a drag." He turned to Hinata, "Hinata, can you begin healing Kiba and the Kazekage?"

Hinata looked shaken but nodded and went over to the duo to heal them.

"Ahh, this is going to be a pain." Shikamaru turned back to the others, "Alright, fill me in."

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was in pursuit of the Hunter, beginning to use more and more chakra. Losing more control over himself the more he used it. His ears were longer and his hair was becoming slightly longer, somewhat covering his fox like ears. His eyes red slits and his nose pointing out slightly like the snout of a fox.

The sixth tail of the seal began glowing red, Naruto just missed a swipe at the Hunter. More heat was emitting itself from Naruto. The Hunter had landed another kick on Naruto, although it seemed like they did nothing but aggravate him more.

On the final kick Naruto stopped chasing him, he landed on the top of a tree. The Hunter looked behind him and smirked under his mask.

"So long, Kitsune Uzumaki!" he yelled.

Naruto began gathering up his chakra in his mouth. After a few seconds a pitch black ball of dark chakra emitted from his mouth. As it began to grow in size Naruto's skin began to burn, especially around the seal. Once the black mass of chakra was to the size he wanted it, he stood on both his feet and released the ball of dark chakra.

It flew in the direction of the Hunter, going incredibly fast. Everything around it was either destroyed or disintegrated. The Hunter had turned around as he felt the mass of chakra heading to him. His eyes widened, feeling the destructive power that it contained. He had mustered all the chakra of the Six Tailed Beast within him to run faster. He was able to escape a direct hit, however the blast still hit him. His fate…. Unknown.

The shockwave was massive, destroying miles of trees and life around it. Naruto was barely able to stay atop of the tree as the wind blew past him, cuts appearing on his body healing within seconds. He began breathing heavily, not used to using this much chakra and this type. The number of glowing tails began to dwindle, just going down to one. The golden aura faded as well and his ears returned somewhat to normal, still looking a little pointy. However some of his features stayed the same. His hands and face still looked feral, and his hair was still longer than normal. Towards his ears his hair was more pointed together.

Naruto stood up normally on the tree, breathing in the calm air. Then his mind was bombarded. All he could think about was death and destruction. The feeling of teeth meeting flesh, tearing it apart and bathing in blood. Killing mercifully, without a single doubt. Memories of great fires and mountains being blown apart. Him killing hundreds of people, mothers and kids.

Naruto bent over, clutching his head in pain. He lost control over his chakra and fell off the tree, hitting many branches and falling to the ground screaming.

"**Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me! Kit, it's ok, they are just my memories. Calm down, push them away!" **Kurama said within Naruto.

Naruto rolled on his back, holding his head with both hands, tears streaming down his face. "Help! Please Kurama! It hurts so much!" he yelled.

"**I know kit, I'm sorry. Just concentrate! Stay with me." **Kurama said, focusing on clearing Naruto's mind.

Naruto just kept screaming and eventually passed out.

**With The Others:**

"That was a risky move, you don't know how that could be" Shikamaru was cut off by a mass of chakra going off in the direction Naruto and the Hunter went.

Everyone could feel it. The power of the attack. Then a few seconds later they could feel it in the ground. Everything shook, then the shockwave hit them. The wind was pushing against them hard, twigs and leaves flying past them.

Once the shockwave was done everything was calm for a second, then a scream split through the air. It was human.

_Oh no! What the hell happened over there. _Shikamaru thought.

Sasuke immediately went in pursuit, Hinata and Shikamaru following. The rest stayed behind, tending to the wounded.

_Damnitt, I should have ran after him. God! Im so stupid, I hope he's alright. _Sasuke thought.

Hinata began catching up, wanting to get to Naruto just as bad as Sasuke. _Naruto kun, please be alright. We're coming_.

The screaming had stopped, Sasuke and Hinata froze. They kept going, slower than before, attempting to pinpoint where he started to notice debris around them. Looking ahead, they saw a tree that had many branches torn off. They ran over and found Naruto lying on the ground, passed out.

Naruto had many cuts over his torso, only one of the tails on the seal was glowing faintly. Hinata ran over to his side, Sasuke going on the other.

"Naruto! Naruto kun! Are you ok?" Hinata asked, slightly shaking him.

Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto like this, his features slightly different than they were just an hour ago. He reached out to his shoulder, "Hey Naruto, c'mon now man. You gotta wake up." _this is crazy! His whisker marks are still more defined and his hair is all crazy. Just what did this new seal do to him. A-and his breathing, it's so shallow._

Sasuke began tearing up, "C'mon Naruto, don't leave me. Please!" Sasuke began to shake him, Hinata watching crying as well.

"Please Naruto! Yo-You're my brother, the only person I have." Sasuke put his head to Naruto's chest. He immediately felt a buzz of chakra when he did. Sasuke widened his eyes and looked up to Naruto.

Hinata noticed the change in his expression, "Sasuke, what's wrong? Please don't tell me"

Sasuke cut her off, "No, it's… it's his chakra. It's different, he is still alive." _His chakra is buzzing so much, but it's not like it was before. I think… I think it's a combination of his and Kurama's chakra._ Sasuke looked up to Hinata, "Hinata, I need to try something. We are going to enter Naruto's mindscape," he sat up and extended his right arm, "take my arm, you're coming with me."

Hinata nodded, "O-okay." she grabbed his arm.

"Ok, now. You're going to feel a pull, try not to move and try not to say anything about what it looks like. It'll only make things worse. Understand." Sasuke instructed.

Hinata nodded, unsure what was going to happen.

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his left hand on the center of Naruto's stomach, on the seal. He concentrated, finding it more difficult than usual to enter. After a few seconds of concentrating he said, "For some reason this is different from the previous times I've done this but I found it. Get ready."

Everything around them disappeared. Hinata nearly jumped, feeling the ground under her fall away. The rush of her senses was too much for her, she closed her eyes tight, trying to push past it.

A few seconds pass and Hinata's feet finally find ground. She stumbles into a wall, barely catching herself. She looked around and saw Sasuke, hands on his knees breathing hard.

Hinata began looking around, getting to her feet. She noticed the walls were metal and they were in a long hallway. The walls seemed to hum, Hinata couldn't figure out why, and the air around them seemed to be filled with chakra.

Hinata looked back over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked.

Sasuke stood back up straight, breathing calmer now, "Yah, for some reason I had a harder time getting in than it usually is."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean by that, and how are you able to enter another's mind? I thought the Yamanaka clan was the only ones with that ability."

"Well, it's kinda different than the Yamanaka clan's ability. I can enter other's minds through my Sharingan, however, me and Naruto share a link. Ever since….. Ever since our fight at the Valley of The End." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh. Ok." Hinata said, not knowing how to react.

Sasuke squared his shoulders, "Alright, now we just have to navigate this and find the main area." he set off through the corridor.

Hinata began following him down the hallways. As they got deeper Hinata began to notice that the walls were beginning to look more…. worn down. Rust was coming across some areas and there were pipes above their heads.

As they were walking a pipe had come out of the wall and headed straight for Hinata. Hinata turned and saw it coming for her and screamed. Sasuke spun around but wasn't fast enough to block it. Just then another pipe came out and deflected the one heading toward Hinata.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, shocked, "What was that!" She asked, scared.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know. Naruto's mind doesn't usually act this way. Something is going on." he looked around. "C'mon, we're not safe unless we are in the main area." He began running now, Hinata in pursuit.

As they were running, they noticed the air was becoming heavier with chakra. Having to dodge a few more pipes. The deeper they went the more run down it knew very little about others mindscapes but she definitely knew it wasn't supposed to be this…. this dark.

They made it to a large door. It was about six and a half feet tall and completely made of wood. It stood out from the rest of the area, the wood looked new and sturdy. It had protective seals inscribed all over it.

Sasuke put his hand on the door and pushed. It wouldn't budge. He kept pushing harder but was unable to get it to move. Hinata moved next to him to try as well, both were unsuccessful. After a few seconds they stopped, out of breath.

Sasuke straightened back up, "Wait, I have an idea." he began looking through his pouches for something.

Hinata looked at him confused, "What are you thinking?"

Sasuke finally found what he was looking for, he pulled out a Kunai. The end of it was stained with blood and it looked old.

Hinata looked at the old worn out Kunai with questioning eyes. She looked up and Sasuke, expecting him to explain.

Sasuke sighed, knowing Hinata wanted to know what the Kunai was, "This is a special Kunai. I used it in our last battle, it….. I used it to stab Naruto in the heart." He said, looking away from her.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth.

"Later we used this for a blood oath," Sasuke looked at the door longingly, "To always be there for the other, and never let anything get in between our friendship." He looked at Hinata, tears in his eyes, "I promised him I would always be by his side. We would protect each other and take care of each other. I promised that after that battle I would never do anything to harm him again." He took a look at the Kunai again, "He's the only one that still had faith in me. We were both injured, him worse than me. Kakashi ran back to the village as fast as possible with Naruto on his back. He didn't care that I couldn't keep up, all he cared about was Naruto. I passed all the medic ninja that were caring for Choji, Lee, and Neji. Once I made it back to the Leaf I began to notice something. The villagers, they had no idea what happened. They still looked at me the same way, some with worry, others with compassion. They thought I was the good guy and Naruto was the bad. They were all worried about their agenda, trying to protect the last Uchiha. I was furious. When they finally let me out of prison I began to truly see how everyone treated Naruto. It disgusted me. From then on we lived together, watching each other's backs, protecting each other, training with each other. This one time when one of the villagers was being mean to him he was the one that held me back. I told them the truth of it all and now they don't mess with him as much. Since then everyone has shunned me, pushed me away. Only Naruto has been there.

Hinata just sat there quietly, listening to the story. Sasuke looked back up and wiped his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to try and get the door open." Sasuke said.

Sasuke brought up the Kunai to his hand and cut it, causing more blood to coat the blade and drip down his hand. He grunted in pain, bringing his hand up to the door and pressing firmly against it.

There was a loud groaning noise all around them and after a few seconds the door began moving. Once it had moved out of the way Sasuke stepped through with Hinata. The door opened to a large open space. In the center you could see Naruto and Kurama, both of them laying down.

Sasuke and Hinata ran over to the two. Once they reached them the air was no longer filled with the heavy chakra. It was calm. Kurama was massive, closer to his original size than before. Naruto was lying in between his paws, asleep.

Both Sasuke and Hinata got to their knees in front of Kurama, blocking Naruto from view by his paws, Sasuke looked up to Kurama. "Kurama, is Naruto ok?"

**"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. As you probably already know, his mindscape is…. different." **Kurama said.

Sasuke looked around, just now noticing the slight differences. Rust was covering a majority part of the walls although some of the pipes were still the same as before. If you looked closely you could see some sort of inscribing along the walls in the rust. It all seemed to be humming as well, everything around them. All except for a small space around Kurama and Naruto it seemed.

Hinata spoke up, "Kurama-san, is his mindscape normally like this?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head, **"No, Naruto's mindscape is similar but not like this. It was just a normal sewer, without all the rust and cracks. There was also water in here but after I met Naruto it cleared up."** he explained

"And the pipes?" Hinata questioned.

Kurama tilted his head in confusion, **"What do you mean pipes." **

"On our way up here some pipes came out from the wall and attacked us, and on our way here. By the way, what's up with the door? That's new." Sasuke inquired.

**"Hmm, it seems that when we were trying to block everything out we may have accidentally created defenses for Naruto's mind." **

"What do you mean _block everything out_?" Sasuke asked.

Kurama sighed, **"When Itachi performed the sealing technique on Naruto it caused us to merge like before, but this time it altered how he uses my chakra. This time we are together more. In doing so, it caused him to lose control over his power and go berserk. It also caused him to feel, and remember everything I have in the past. This caused him to begin to lose himself. Before I was able to let him use my power without some of the side effects. Now, he gets all of it.**

Kurama stretched, Naruto showing slightly in between his paws. It looked like he was asleep. Kurama moved back into position, blocking Naruto.

**"I had to block all of it out as Naruto was having a hard time doing so. He ended up passing out to the pain, so that left me to try and clear his mind. That's why he is passed out right now." **Kurama explained.

Sasuke was nodding his head, understanding what was going on. He was about to ask something but Hinata cut him off.

"May we see him Kurama san?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes, **"I trust Sasuke, the only reason you made it this far was because I sensed his chakra and I am familiar with him. You on the other hand," **he got closer to her, **"I don't know."** he said and backed away.

Hinata's hands were trembling, terrified of his power. Her lip began to tremble. Sasuke noticed and spoke up.

"Kurama, you can trust her. She is probably the most trustful person next to me for Naruto." Sasuke said.

**"Fine." **Kurama then moved his paws to show Naruto lying down sleeping.

Hinata and Sasuke went over to him and sat on each side of the bed, sitting down and watching Naruto sleep. They noticed the new seal on him stretched across his lower abdomen and his sides. The original seal was still there with a weird cage looking one and a fox with 9 tails. The tails were stretched across his body and one of them seemed to be glowing.

Naruto seemed to be relaxed although his features were different. His canines were still long and his hair was spiky, it had a little red at the tips as well. His ears were pointed and the hair around them seemed to be pointing together, kinda like a longer ear. The whisker marks were deeper as well.

Hinata ran her hand down Naruto's arm, she was shocked to see how hot he was. Almost burning up. She looked at Kurama with a worried expression.

**"His body is still adjusting to the sealing, it's why I have him asleep right now that way he can rest." **Kurama explained.

Hinata nodded, looking back down at Naruto's sleeping form.

Sasuke was investigating the new seal, "Hey Kurama, why is this tail glowing and the others are not?" he asked.

Kurama sighed, **"I'm not completely certain as this is a new seal. Based on what I have observed, the number of tails glowing shows how much power we are using."**

Sasuke rubbed his chin, thinking more about the seal.

Hinata brushed some hair out of Naruto's face, letting her hand fall to her side. She looked back up to Sasuke, "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Hn, we need to get Kakashi Sensei and Sai. But with Naruto like this we wouldn't make the trip." Sasuke said.

**"I could take over Naruto's body, he would still be asleep in the process that way we can rescue the lightning brat."** Kurama offered.

Hinata chuckled at Kurama's nickname for Kakashi. Sasuke sighed.

"Yah, that would work. We need to regroup with the others and inform them of what's happened."

Kurama nodded, **"Ok, next time you won't have as hard of a time getting in. Either of you."** he said.

Sasuke and Hinata got up from where they were sitting and walked away from Kurama and Naruto. They both concentrated on leaving the mindscape.

**Outside The Mindscape:**

Sasuke and Hinata woke up laying on the ground Next to Naruto's body. Sasuke was up in seconds however, Hinata took a bit longer to get up, not used to travelling into others minds. She rubbed her head.

Naruto suddenly sat straight up, scaring Hinata. He looked around for a bit, his eyes landing on Hinata. **"Sorry for that, I didn't mean to frighten you."** Kurama said, inside Naruto's body.

Hinata calmed down a little, "I-its ok Kurama san. Are you...uhh, are you ok?" she asked, not sure how to phrase the question.

Naruto's body began to transform a little, his ears growing and hair getting longer. (N)Kurama got up next to Sasuke as he helped Hinata up. (N)Kurama turned to the two and they noticed that two of the tails were glowing instead of one. A small aura formed around (N)Kurama.

Sasuke shrugged and began heading back to the cave where the others were, Hinata and (N)Kurama following.

A few minutes pass and the trio finally reach the cave area where the others were waiting. Shikamaru noticed them first and walked over to the treeline to greet them, the others following.

Once they met Shikamaru spoke first, "Sasuke, Hinata." He turned to (N)Kurama, "Naruto, it's been a while eh. Up to the same ole same ole?" he said, extending his hand to (N)Kurama.

(N)Kurama looked down at his hand, not extending his to shake. **"Naruto is not conscious at the moment." **the others began to gather as well.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, not conscious, uhh, Kurama I presume."

(N)Kurama nodded his head, **"You are correct." **Shikamaru was joined by Itachi, and Kotetsu. Kurama eyed the others, **"When Itachi had sealed me within Naruto with the new sealing formula it altered how I was sealed. My power and being merged more with Naruto, it ended up overpowering him. Causing him to lose control. Then my memories began to swarm his mind, causing intense pain. I was trying to block everything but he ended up passing out. I was able to block all of it away and put Naruto to sleep and let his body adjust." **He looked down at his arms and spread them out, **"As you can see, his body is reacting differently to my power now." **

Shikamaru was nodding, taking in all that Kurama was saying. He turned to Itachi, "So what kind of seal exactly did you use?"

Itachi looked at Shikamaru, "It was a personal one I made. I called it _Karada Chikara Kumiewaseru No Jutsu_, it was supposed to give Naruto san more access to Kurama san's power. As it was a Jutsu I have never used before I did not expect it to do that." he bowed to (N)Kurama, "Please apologize to Naruto san when he wakes up for me." he then stood back up.

(N)Kurama crossed his arms, **"Okay."**

Shikamaru began rubbing his head, trying to formulate a plan. He turned to Kotetsu, "Kotetsu, how is Kazekage sama and Kiba?"

"Kiba and Akamaru are both recovering quickly, Kazekage sama is already recovered. He is just watching over Kiba and Akamaru." Kotetsu reported.

"Good, we are going to set out in ten minutes to rescue Sai and Kakashi sensei. Understood." Shikamaru said.

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Sasuke goes with Itachi to talk, the others gathering their supplies. (N)Kurama stayed where he was, arms crossed. Hinata, not knowing what to do, tried to start a conversation.

"So, uh, Kurama san. Do you know how Naruto kun is?" she asked.

(N)Kurama chuckled, **"You care an awful lot about my host. I can tell you like him." **Kurama teased.

Hinata began blushing, "W-well, m-maybe. I.. I don't know." she stuttered.

"**Hmm, well. There are very few people in this world that can come close to how much I care for Naruto. I have watched over him since birth, although most of the time I hated him, watched him struggle and become strong. Before long I grew to care for him as he did from the beginning. He is the only being that has ever shown me kindness." **(N)Kurama then looked directly at Hinata, **"And I'll be damned if I let anyone take him away or hurt him. You however, seem as if you truly care about him. So thank you." **

Hinata was shocked to hear how much Kurama cared for Naruto. She never really heard about Kurama but when he was brought up there was always this air of uncertainty and fear. She would never have guessed that he actually cared for someone or something.

Hinata bowed her head slightly, "Thank you Kurama san, I'm glad you think so."

(N)Kurama huffed and turned away.

Shikamaru came walking over to the duo, "Alright, let's get going. We got a location on the two so Pakkun and Akamaru are going to be leading while Itachi takes the back. I want Hinata behind me while the others form up behind us." He began talking to (N)Kurama, "You can place yourself wherever you please Kurama."

(N)Kurama and Hinata both nodded and joined the others. Once together the group head off, following Pakkun and Akamaru.

Some time passes as the group run through the forest, going at a slow pace to accommodate those that just got done fighting. They stopped once to drink and replenish their stamina. After a few minutes they set off again.

Pakkun and Akamaru had stopped on a tree branch, everyone behind them landing close. Pakkun turned to Shikamaru, "We are close," he turned around again. "Just fifty meters west and you'll see a hut. There are going to be enemies patrolling around and there are some inside as well. I'm going to go now as my mission has been completed. Good luck to you all." He then poofed away.

Shikamaru turned to the group, "Alright. We are going to advance in squads of three. Kiba, Hinata and Omoi take the entrance. Itachi, Sasuke and Akamaru will be taking guard on the outside to make sure nothing comes in while we are searching. Me, Kurama, and Kazekage sama are going in and searching the place. Kotetsu and Izumo, you two will be securing the perimeter for us, making sure there is no one hiding anywhere. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded, Kiba's squad going first. After a few minutes they signaled the all clear for the entrance. Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

(N)Kurama was the first to get there, the others catching up. Kiba walked up to them and began to report, "The entrance guards have been taken out, we haven't gone inside yet. We'll let your squad do that."

Shikamaru nodded and turned to the rest, "Ok, you know what to do. If you begin to get overwhelmed just call out, no need to be a hero. My squad, lets go."

As they walked in the hideout Hinata called out, "Good luck Kurama san."

Kurama was taken aback by this. All he could do was nod and enter the building.

**Inside One Of The Hunters Hideouts:**

** Kurama's POV:**

_**Hmm, that girl is interesting. It's a wonder Kit doesn't yet know how she feels for him. Heh, he's as clueless as ever.**_

__"Hey Kurama, can you pick up anyone's scent?" Shikamaru asked.

(N)Kurama narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath in, taking all the surrounding smells. **"There are a total of fifteen guards, all mid to high Chunin. After that I don't know, I'm catching a very faint trail of Kakashi and Sai but I can't pinpoint where they are."**

Shikamaru nodded, "Ok, let's sweep the area. Find the entrance to the below parts and we will retrieve the two."

The group began looking around for the entrance. Meanwhile, Kurama took a seat in a corner and began to meditate. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes but continued to work.

_**It still seems as if the Nara brat doesn't trust me. Doesn't matter, Naruto is about to wake up. I'm going to have to explain to him what's going on.**_

__Kurama went back into their mindscape to meet Naruto.

Naruto was slowly sitting up when Kurama reached the mindscape. Naruto looked over at him, "Hey Kurama, what's goin on?"

**"Hey kit, are you ok now?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto looked at his hands and rubbed his forehead, "Yah, I think so. I just feel this buzz across my body or somethin. Wh-what happened before?"

Kurama looked at Naruto worriedly, **"When the seal activated, our powers merged. This seal works differently. Instead of it allowing you access to my power it gives you direct control of it by merging us more."**

Kurama then explained what happened and the details of the seal, Naruto just sitting there listening. Once Kurama was done explaining Naruto was nodding his head.

"Ok, so what does that mean exactly." Naruto asked.

**"Essentially, the more you use my power the more the memories and feelings of bloodlust come through. You have to learn to control that. Also, it seems the more power you use the closer you are to a Kitsune."**

Naruto looked confused, "A what?"

Kurama sighed, **"A Kitsune. They are fox spirits that either help or harm humans. We follow a greater spirit. Your body begins to transform, first your ears, then your face and hands. After that, well, I don't know." **Kurama felt a light tapping on his shoulder. **"Well, it seems it's about time. Are you ready?"**

Naruto sighed and nodded, getting off the bed and stretching a bit. "Yah, I'm always ready ya know!"

Kurama chuckled, **"Alright, good luck kit." **Kurama said before tapping Naruto's forehead.

Naruto was immediately thrown back into his body. He lurched forward and headbutted Shikamaru, who was trying to get him awake from the meditating.

Shikamaru fell on his backside, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell was that for!"

Naruto was rubbing his forehead as well, "Sorry for that Shikamaru, didn't expect anyone to be in front of me heh."

Shikamaru looked at him confused, "Naruto?"

Naruto nervously laughed, "Yah, it's me this time." The glowing tails on his stomach began receding.

"Good, did Kurama fill you in?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara came over and helped Naruto up, his face turning serious. "Yah, lets go."

Shikamaru led them over to a rug and turned it over revealing a trapdoor. A gust of wind went over the group. Naruto immediately blanched at the smell, covering his nose. He got a little dizzy from it.

"What the hell!" Naruto's senses overwhelmed him. _Wha-what's going on, I can sense so much down there._

_**Calm down kit, it's ok. Because of the seal your senses are enhanced now. Just concentrate and focus. **_Kurama told Naruto.

"Okay, okay." Naruto began to concentrate, trying to control his senses.

Shikamaru looked over at him, "You ok Naruto?" he asked with a worried expression.

Naruto, with his eyes closed, said "Yah, just trying to get my senses under control."

Shikamaru nodded his head and waited. After a few seconds Naruto nodded, ready to go. Shikamaru nodded and the group went down through the base. One after one they took out the guards, not being able to put up much of a fight against the trio. Once finished they had reached a metal door with seals on it.

"I-I can smell them, they are in there." Naruto took another sniff, his eyes widening "There's blood, it sounds like one of them is hurt badly!"

Shikamaru nodded, "Ok, Kazekage sama, take down the door. Brace yourselves for any traps."

Gaara nodded, gathering the sand around them and tore down the metal door. They were all surprised to see a rock wall behind the door.

"What the…" Shikamaru said.

Gaara was studying the rock wall and put a hand to it. It didn't budge. "It seems as if they are behind this wall. We either break it down or go through it using earth style Jutsu." he turned to the group.

Naruto balled his fists, anger rising. He stepped forward, tails on the seal increasing to two tails. He brought back his fist and punched the earth, creating a large crack. He opened his palm and sent chakra through his hand to the earth. The air around him began to hum with chakra, warming up a little. His hand began to glow more, just then the wall began to crumble, revealing Kakashi and Sai in the room.

Naruto surged forward to Kakashi while Shikamaru and Gaara went to Sai. Naruto knelt down in front of Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled putting his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, tears forming in his eyes.

Kakashi woke to Naruto in front of him, "N-Naruto?" he said, worn out.

Naruto smiled and wiped away a tear, "Yes, yes it's me Kakashi sensei." Naruto got to work on the binds on Kakashi's arms. Once undone, Kakashi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto did the same, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto, I could feel what had happened. I'm so sorry for leaving you." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto began to cry, "No, it's all my fault this happened to you guys. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Kakashi brought Naruto in front of him, "Don't do that. None of this was your fault, understand." Kakashi said in a soft tone. He brought him back close to him, "Please don't burden yourself any more than you already are."

Naruto drew a shaky breath, "Ok Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi withdrew himself, "Ok, now let's get out of here and we can talk later."

Naruto nodded and helped Kakashi to his feet. Shikamaru and Gaara got Sai to his feet although he was weaker so they had to carry him out.

_My my, look how he's grown up. _Kakashi thought.

It took longer than they wanted but they eventually made it out of the base. Having to carefully get Sai and Kakashi up the ladder. Naruto helped Kakashi walk out while only Shikamaru was needed to help Sai. Gaara had opened the doors and everyone was standing around, guarding the building.

Kakashi saw Itachi and immediately tensed up. Naruto noticed and quickly explained, "It's ok Kakashi sensei, he's with us."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "Are you sure Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yah, he's the one that fixed the seal and gave me a new one."

Kakashi just grunted.

Shikamaru joined the group, placing himself in the center. "Alright, we are going to set up base here for the night and let those that just fought and recovered rest. We will head out to the village tomorrow morning, understood."

Everyone around nodded, agreeing with his plan. Shikamaru passed Sai to Omoi, "Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. I want all of you to meet me out here in fifteen minutes while everyone goes inside." He then turned around and went into the forest to gather some supplies.

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants?" Naruto asked as he sat Kakashi on the side of the building.

Kakashi grunted as he was seated, "Probably to gather all the intel we have to report to the Leaf."

"Ah, that makes sense." Naruto said.

Sasuke made his way over, "You doing alright Sensei?" he asked.

"Ahh, same ole same ole. Just got a little roughed up is all." he eye smiled

Sasuke chuckled, "Yah, looks like it eh?"

Hinata came over to join them, "Hello Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, Naruto kun. Are all of you well?" She asked nervously

Kakashi slightly bowed his head, "Yes lady Hinata, I am doing fine now after my hero saved me." He said in a playful tone.

Naruto began blushing, "What-whaddya mean! I didn't do anything. I just carried your lazy butt up here ya know!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Hinata laughed while Kakashi mocked being hurt, "Oh, I'm hurt by your words Naruto kun. I'll have you know it's not easy being this handsome."

Naruto began laughing as well, everyone being in a lighthearted mood now. It looked like Hinata was going to say something, however Itachi and Shikamaru came over. She excused herself and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Alright, lets begin." Shikamaru stated as everyone sat on the ground in a circle. "We are here to gather all the information we have. Itachi has been with the Akatski and has encountered some of the Hunters. Kakashi sensei has been close to them, and it seems as if Naruto is their target. So everyone in this group has vital intel regarding what has happened these past two to three weeks."

Everyone was listening intently, Naruto looking at the ground. Shikamaru spoke again, "We'll start with Itachi as most of us here don't know what he has seen. Also, you need to explain how exactly we are supposed to trust you after everything has gone on." Shikamaru said with an icy tone.

Itachi nodded, "I understand your hostility. As most of you know, or should know, the Uchiha's were blamed for the Nine Tails" Naruto coughed, "erm, for Kurama attacking the Leaf. Now we know what exactly happened that night. Ever since then the Uchiha were persecuted, pushed out to the edge of the village. The leaders of the clan began planning a Coup d'etat. They were going to kill the Third Hokage as well as the Village Elders and maybe even Danzo." Itachi pulled out a small cup with tea and began drinking. After a few sips he began speaking again. "Of course neither me nor Shishui could let that happen so we attempted to intervene. It cost Shishui his life. After that I was ordered by Danzo and the Elders to either kill everyone in the clan excluding my brother, or, let a civil war ravage the village. So I chose to act."

Sasuke looked extremely moody while Kakashi and Shikamaru were contempt to absorbing this to memory.

"After a while I was met by the leader of the Akatski, he asked me to join the group. I did, obviously, on one condition. They were to not touch the Leaf. I was a spy for the Third Hokage, although it seems that he did not tell anyone about the arrangement." He took another couple sips of tea.

"That is why you should trust me. I could have killed Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe even Kurama when I met them. I wasn't fatigued, all of them were. I'm here to help and make sure the threat is dealt with." Itachi explained.

"Ok then, and what about what you know about the Hunters?" Shikamaru asked.

Itachi sighed, "What I do know is not very pleasing, especially for Naruto san." he said, casting a sideway glance to Naruto.

Kakashi spoke up, "That doesn't matter, intel is intel. And Naruto isn't a kid so don't treat him as such." he said, giving Itachi an icy glare.

Naruto looked gratefully at Kakashi, "It's ok Kakashi sensei." he turned to Itachi, "He is right though. We need all the intel we have, it doesn't matter if I am the subject of the information."

Itachi bowed his head, "I was not insisting you are a child but that the information I have could be… well disturbing." he began rubbing his chin, thinking. "Ok then, Kurama san. Are you ok with me sharing this information?" Itachi asked.

"**Tell them I said yes." **Kurama told Naruto.

Naruto looked at him questioningly, "Why would he ask you? Did he already tell you?"

"**Hmm, yes. It was while you were resting. What he told me was not pleasing in the slightest."**

Naruto nodded, "Ok, thanks."

Naruto looked at the others, "Kurama said it's fine."

Itachi sighed, "Ok then. I'll start when they stole the Three Tails from the Akatsuki."

Itachi began explaining everything he showed Kurama with the sharingan. The events that transpired when the Hunters were sealing the Tailed Beast and what he thought of the process. Kurama was silent inside Naruto the whole time. Once he was done explaining he began taking sips out of his cup.

Kurama's anger was affecting Naruto's emotions, making him get angry throughout the events. His fists were clenched and one tail began glowing on Naruto's seal.

Kakashi looked at Naruto worridley, he placed his hand on his shoulder and was surprised to feel how warm Naruto was. "It's ok, just calm down."

Naruto began shaking, "I-I can't."

"It must be due to Kurama's emotions." Shikamaru guessed. "If the seal brings you two closer then his emotions will be tied to your emotions and vice versa."

_Hey Ku, are you alright? What's goin on?_

Kurama looked down at Naruto, _**Sorry, I don't particularly like having to rehear what they had to go through.**_

_I'm the one that's sorry. We're going to stop them and save the rest of your siblings, got it._

Kurama chuckled, _**Thank you kit.**_

Naruto just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto took a deep breath and returned to normal. "I'm fine now, thanks Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi eye smiled and patted him on the back.

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright then, back to the subject. Why would they do that? Are they looking for power or just sadists?" he asked.

Itachi sighed, "I really don't know. I haven't had a chance to speak with one personally. What I do know is that their extraction process is like tourture, if not then worse for the Jinchuriki host." he explained.

"Ok, so we know they are hunting Tailed Beasts like the Akatsuki, we just don't know why." Shikamaru said. He turned to Kakashi, "What about you? Did you get any intel on them when they held you?" he asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "I-I don't really know. They were very obsessed with finding Naruto. When they spoke about him and Kurama they sounded disgusted. As if they thought he was volatile or something." Kakashi shuddered.

Itachi looked like he was deep in thought while Shikamaru was rubbing his temples, "Did they give you any other information? Names, locations, anything like that?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. I only got two names. The larger of the two was Tora," Naruto and Sasuke both flinched hard, squeezing their fists. Kakashi looked over the two confused, "and the other was Maleki." Kakashi shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "Other than that I have no idea. They kept us in there for almost a week."

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, all we have are names, the process of their goal, and a possibility of what their goal is. This is such a drag." he said as he rubbed his temples.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, "What about you two, do either of you have any information that may be useful?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Not much. I fought one of them during the fight at the Village but they all wear masks. Then after that I immediately went out for Naruto." he explained.

Itachi nodded his head, "And you Naruto san?"

Naruto was just staring into the fire in the center of the group, seemingly in another world. The memories of when he was alone coming back. The thought of everyone being dead. Kurama could feel how intense Naruto's feelings were.

_**Easy kit, it's ok. Everyone is here now, look. They are all waiting for you to respond.**_

Kurama's voice was muffled to Naruto. Blood pumping in his ears, drowning out everything.

Around the group they could feel an air of sadness, seemingly coming from Naruto. Tears began coming out of his eyes.

__Kurama began concentrating, _**Sasuke! Sasuke! **_He thought, trying to use the link he shared with Naruto.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, _K-Kurama, what are you doing inside my head?_ He asked.

_**That doesn't matter. Listen, Naruto's memories are coming back from when Kakashi and Sai were taken. They are not good, he was in a very bad mental state and right now his emotions are not entirely stable. He's not listening to me, you have to get him to calm down. **_

_Okay._ Sasuke came back to his surroundings to hear Kakashi and Itachi arguing.

"Just leave him alone! He doesn't need to be reminded of what happened!" Kakashi was saying.

Itachi looked cooly at Kakashi, "I understand that he went through some bad things, that doesn't change the fact we need all the information we all have." He then turned back to Naruto, "Now Naruto, is there anything you can remember that may help us?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi sat up, "I said. Drop. It."

"stop" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi and Itachi both looked at him, Kakashi with a worried look and Itachi with the same cool expression.

Itachi sighed, "Naruto san, we need-"

"I SAID S**TOP!**" He yelled, a crack forming where his fist hid the earth.

Everyone around could feel the anger and bloodlust in his voice, the air growing thicker with chakra.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's ok Naruto. Just explain when you're re-" he was cut by Naruto pushing him back.

Naruto stood up, "Ju**st l**ea**v**e **me** A**LONE**!" he said.

The group stood up with him, Itachi took a step forward, "Naruto! Calm down!"

Naruto looked at Itachi, two tails glowing on his stomach. His eyes glowing a dark red. Itachi activated his sharingan and put Naruto in a genjutsu. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi looked at him shocked. Itachi took another step to Naruto but was stopped by a kunai on his throat.

Kakashi was glaring at him, "Don't get any closer. If you lay a hand on him I will kill you. I don't care if you're on our side or not." he said with an icy tone.

Itachi looked at Kakashi, "You know just as well as I that we need the information. Now, I am just going to look through his memories. It'll be easier on him since he is unconscious."

Sasuke sat back up and went over to Naruto's unconscious form, he shaked his shoulder. Sasuke was surprised to see another tail begin to glow on his stomach.

"I said leave him alone, he will tell us when he is ready. Understood." Kakashi said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I thought you were an Anbu Captain. You're supposed to look out for the whole squad, not just one individual."

Naruto appeared next to the duo, surprising them both. Naruto swung his arm and hit Itachi, sending him back a few feet.

Itachi looked up surprised, "How are you able to recover so easily to the Genjutsu."

Naruto spoke, **"You keep forgetting there is more than one of us in here."** He walked over to Itachi and picked him up by the collar. **"I don't appreciate you putting Naruto under a Genjutsu like that. The next time you do something similar, I won't hesitate to kill you." **he then dropped Itachi on the ground and sat back down.

Kakashi and Shikamaru both sat down as well, Sasuke joining them. Itachi shook his head, dusting himself off and joining them.

"Fine. Are you more willing to share what exactly happened then?" Itachi asked.

(K)Naruto crossed his arms, **"Yes."**

Itachi bowed his head, "Thank you Kurama san."

(K)Naruto narrowed his eyes, **"What do you wish to know, Nara?"** he asked.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Just anything that could be useful regarding how they captured you and anything else."

(K)Naruto took a deep breath, **"It was about a week ago when I began hearing them, the cries of my siblings. One night something changed as we were travelling. My power was leaking out more than usual. On that night the noises were louder. I was able to break out of the seal somehow, and when I did, I followed the cries. I ended up getting trapped in a large vat of poison that just drained me of chakra quickly. As time went on Naruto found me, and Naruto being him, went in. We both thought everyone was dead, so we had come to terms with death." **(K)Naruto closed his eyes, **"I awoke to being bound by rope specifically made for Tailed Beasts. They drug Naruto out of the poison, nearly dead." **He paused, remembering the next part.

"You don't have to explain everything if you don't want to." Shikamaru said.

(K)Naruto opened his eyes again, tears threatening to flow. **"They dragged him out of the poison and laid him on a tree. They basically gutted him. That is why he has a scar along his stomach. There seemed to be another type of poison, specifically made for Jinchuriki. It lessened his healing factor and made him sick. I have no idea how they made it or who made it. All I know is that it's dangerous." **(K)Naruto paused, thinking. **"They also said something that goes with what Kakashi said, they said that the pain of what the main Hunters would be worse than what they were doing. That is all."** (K)Naruto laid back against the building, not wanting to talk anymore.

Shikamaru nodded, "Ok, that's good. Now we know that there are two types of poison they have that are extremely dangerous." he sighed. "Alright, we will set out tomorrow to the Leaf and send squads to the villages for aid. Everyone rest now, me and Sasuke are going to take the first watch and Kiba and Itachi are taking the next shift. Wake us at sunrise, does everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded, following Shikamaru's commands they all got up from their positions. Only (K)Naruto and Kakashi stayed put.

(K)Naruto was staring at Kakashi for some time, making the masked ninja nervous.

"Is that you Naruto or Kurama?" he finally asked.

(K)Naruto blinked, **"Who do you think." **he finally said.

"Is there something you want?" Kakashi asked.

(K)Naruto sighed, **"I appreciate what you have done for Naruto. Looking after him and protecting him. After the old man died you and Sasuke were the only people in his life that cared for him. I want you to know that he thinks of you as a father figure is all."** he explained, sighing.

Kakashi was shocked to hear this, "I-I never knew." he said.

**"Humph, then you're a lousy ninja."**

Kakashi just sat there, _I would have never thought Naruto thought of me that way. I'm always late and giving him a hard time. I usually trained Sasuke more than him. _"So why are you here and not Naruto?"

(K)Naruto growled, showing his fangs. **"Because that Uchiha brat put him under a genjutsu, I was not going to sit by and watch him go into his memories like that. I am letting Naruto sleep for now, he needs his rest."**

Kakashi nodded, understanding Kurama's reaction. "Well, if it means anything, thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't." he said, bowing his head to (K)Naruto.

(K)Naruto bowed his head as well, **"Well, if you need me, I'm going to be sleeping inside now."** he got up and walked inside the building.

Kakashi smiled, enjoying the little conversation he had. He too laid down and began to close his eyes. _Be safe Naruto._ Were his last thoughts before he drifted into sleep.

**Inside a Large Crater:**

There was some noise coming from the edge of a crater that was created mere hours ago, the land destroyed by a massive blast of chakra. You could see some wildlife at the edge investigating the destruction. From the tree line two figures in white cloaks walked up to it, observing the damage.

One of them spoke, their voice feminine. "It seems that they are stronger than we thought."

"No, only one of them caused this. It was the Jinchuriki." the other said, their voice also feminine.

"Ahh, that does make more sense now. Although, it seems that he is stronger than before does it not?"

"Hmm, yes it does seem so. I wonder what happened to Maleki." the smaller Hunter asked.

The taller Hunter shrugged, "Beats me, he may have died to the blast."

The small hunter shook her head, "No. I can still feel his chakra signature, even if it's slight. Lets go."

The duo began searching for their comrade. Upon approaching the crater they could still feel the Nine Tails chakra from it. Something shifted to their left. They both immediately got into fighting stances, readying their weapons.

A hand came up from the edge of the crater, and next a head. That head belonged to Maleki, his mask no longer covering his face. The duo went over and slowly helped him up. When Maleki stood up straight he was missing an arm and most of his cloak was burned away.

"So, what happened?" the shorter Hunter asked in a monotone voice.

Maleki wiped his forehead, removing the sweat and dirt. "It seems as if the Nine Tails Jinchuriki is more powerful than before. He killed Tora and I was barely able to escape as you can see."

"It seems so." the taller Hunter said, snickering.

Maleki turned his head to her, "Is there something funny, Torakaen?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Torakaen composed herself, "No, I apologize for that." she said.

"Good. Now," He turned back to the other female Hunter, "Sherupo, do you have any medicinal herbs. It would greatly help me while we travel back to base."

Sherupo nodded and began making the proper medicine to help Maleki on their trip.

The trio began making their way to their hideout. Maleki turned his head behind him, "We will be back Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, and this time we will make you suffer even greater than before." he turned back and they went on their way.

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Alright then, got that out of the way! How do you like Naruto's new power and possibly personality. Still working out the kinks for the story line, let me know what you think and such. Hope you all enjoy this. Will begin working on the next chapter at a later time that way i can work on my other project but i will never give up! Remember, please review that way I can get better. Thanks.

JA NE!


End file.
